


The Courtship

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: The Proposal [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Now Moomin has chased off Snufkin's other suitor and confessed his love to him, it is time to embark on their courtship. Moomin finds himself rather nervous.





	1. Chapter 1

Moomin twisted the fluffy tuft of his tail between his paws. 

Why had Moomin asked to court Snufkin? Snufkin was such a wild, untamed creature, a free spirit, who roamed wherever he pleased. He had returned Moomin's confession but why would he agree to be courted? Moomin courtship was filled with rules and regulations and entirely structured, everything Snufkin despised. There was no way he would tolerate it for long. Moomin, himself, craved the romance of it all, as he had watched his parents fall in love through Moominpappa's stories. Snufkin agreed to be courted but he had never been courted by a Moomin before. 

It wouldn't be like when Snufkin was courted by the poet, who wrote and performed sonnets for him every single day. The thought of the poet made Moomin grind his teeth. His claws dug painfully into his tail as he remembered the intolerable way the poet acted towards Snufkin. His only relief was that Snufkin had rejected the poet entirely, rushing away from his proposal and into Moomin's waiting arms. Moomin had been entirely shocked that Snufkin allowed him to hold him, so shocked in fact that the next day he had managed to suggest a courtship between them. It was a few days later and Moomin was still a nervous wreck when he thought about it. It didn't help that he was thinking about it all the time.

Snufkin's campsite was dark, as Moomin watched it from his bedroom window, late in the night. Snufkin was in his tent, peacefully sleeping, unaware Moomin was thinking about him. Moomin sighed dreamily and leaned his head on his paw, his elbow on the windowsill. 

Suddenly his elbow was forced off the windowsill and he fell forward with a shriek and a woosh of air. His elbow landed sharply on his own stomach. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stop being pathetic! If you're going to pine over Snufkin, go do it somewhere private!"

"This is my bedroom!" Moomin protested. "And I shall do what I like inside it!"

Little My put her paws over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes mockingly. "Including sobbing over your unrequited love?"

"I haven't been sobbing and it's not unrequited!"

"Oh, please! You were probably wailing before I came in here- wait, did you just say it's not unrequited?"

Moomin wriggled happily in place, rather pleased with himself. 

"Wow, I didn't think you two would ever pull your heads out of your arses and get together. That poet guy was around so long I was almost getting worried Snufkin would accept his advances since you certainly weren't doing anything."

Moomin ignored her. Thinking about the poet would only upset him. "Snufkin agreed to let me court him." He sighed.

Little My let out a sharp laugh. "Courting? You think he's going to need courting? You've been in love with each other for years. Why bother?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"It's romantic."

"Does Snufkin strike you as the romantic type?"

Moomin opened his mouth to argue, but closed it with a snap. That was what he was worried about - Snufkin not wanting to be courted, despite agreeing to it. 

"He wouldn't even want to be courted if it wasn't by you." Little My continued.

"Oh, Little My," Moomin sighed. "That's so romantic."

"How is that romantic?" She demanded.

"He only wants to be courted by me...and nobody else."

"Eww, there's no way Snufkin actually wants to be courted." Little My mumbled.

Moomin rolled his eyes and shooed her out of his room. Then he turned back to the window to resume his worrying. He didn't want to give Little My the satisfaction of getting to him, but that didn't mean his problem went away. He waited at his window until Snufkin exited his tent for his night-time stroll and wandered off into the forest to be alone for a while.

* * *

"How exciting!" Snorkmaiden squealed. "I can't believe you and Snufkin are finally a couple! You've been in love for so long."

Moomin threw his paws up. "Has everyone been waiting for us to get together?"

"For years, yes. It's all so romantic!" She sighed wistfully, clasping her paws together. 

"So you don't think it was mistaken of me to ask to court him?"

"Of course not! I think it's lovely."

"But what if Snufkin's not truly interested in courting? He's never been interested in romance before, why should he start now? Besides Little My said- ow!" Moomin flinched as Snorkmaiden hit him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at her.

"You should know better than to listen to Little My. You finally manage to pluck up the courage to court him and now you're having second thoughts? Honestly, Moomin. You would break his heart."

"What?" Moomin gasped. "No! No, I'm not having second thoughts at all! I'm just scared that...he might be..."

Snorkmaiden gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, Moomin, Snufkin's been in love with you for years now and I don't think I've ever known him to change his mind once it's made up."

Moomin peered at her shyly from underneath his lowered lashes. "You really think so, Snorkmaiden?"

"If he hasn't been scared off by all the times you invited him to hibernate in your bed with you then he's not going to be frightened away now."

"I never said in my bed!" Moomin protested, blushing heavily and fully aware that while he'd never specified they would share his bed, that had been the implication. 

"You implied it."

"No, I didn't." He lied.

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Moomin pouted and changed tactics. "He couldn't sleep in my bed anyway, then where would you hibernate in the winter?"

"With Little My." Snorkmaiden answered with far too much confidence, before her paw snapped up to cover her mouth and her eyes widened as though she had let slip a dark secret. Moomin giggled.

"Little My, hmm?"

"If you say one word about this, I shall drown you."

"Hey, at least I confessed my feelings."

"Be quiet."

"You wouldn't shut up about me falling in love with Snufkin for years."

"I swear you had better sleep with one eye open."

"And now you're telling me you want to sleep with Little My?"

Snorkmaiden tore a handful of grass up and tossed it into Moomin's face. He spluttered as some of it got inside his mouth and spat it out on the ground. 

"Stop putting words into my mouth." She demanded, as Moomin continued to giggle.

"I don't know..." Moomin stroked his snout, pretending to consider it. Snorkmaiden was not a patient woman, so she jumped on top of him and wrestled him into a headlock. The two struggled playfully against one another until they were red-faced and out of breath from laughter. Eventually Moomin tapped out and panted "Alright, alright, I give. Let go of me."

She released him and they rolled onto their backs to lay panting on the ground in the meadow. "You know, I've always thought Moomin courting was so romantic."

"Sorry." Moomin mumbled, looking down. They had only been children when they were in a relationship and he had never managed to court her, despite the many years they were together. Snorkmaiden snorted and punched his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, we both would have regretted it if you had courted me. You know that."

Moomin plucked a purple hyacinth from the ground next to him and offered it to her with a flourish.

"Fair lady Snorkmaiden, please accept this flower in apologies for not courting you in a way suitable for a princess such as yourself when I had the opportunity."

She giggled and accepted the flower. "Why, Sir Moomin, I'm flattered. It is almost a shame our hearts now both belong to another."

"But seriously, how long have you been in love with Little My?"

Snorkmaiden pushed Moomin over, letting him land back on the meadow ground, then walked away, ignoring her friend's familiar laughter.

* * *

"Yes, I had suspected as much." Moominmamma said calmly as she added herbs to a boiling cauldron. Moomin didn't know what she was cooking but it smelt delicious.

"What? How did you guess?"

"He's never needed to sneak in through the window any other time he's spent the night here. Usually he just uses the front door."

"But that was before I asked to court him! It was the night before!"

"Then why wouldn't he simply use the front door instead of climbing up that rope ladder of yours?"

"I-I don't know." Snufkin had been eager to get away from the poet as quickly as possible but he hadn't exactly told Moomin the details of what happened. Why had he climbed the rope in the dark instead of walking into the much safer front entrance? Moomin whined in confusion.

"He only slept over that night because he didn't want to talk to the poet!"

"Why not, dear?"

"Because he's a horrible, awful, dreadful man and I'm sure we'll all be much happier when he finally leaves Moomin Valley for good." He huffed.

"Moomin! That's not like you at all. What did the poet do to cause such offense?"

"He proposed to Snufkin." Moomin mumbled, grumpily. "Can you believe that?"

Moominmamma smiled. "Well, that poet certainly is fond of our Snufkin."

"He can't just go and propose to Snufkin without courting him properly!"

"The nerve of him!" Moominmamma chuckled.

"I really want to court Snufkin, Mamma." 

"I know dear, isn't that why you asked him?"

"Yes but...what if he doesn't actually want to? What if he didn't mean it when he said yes? He might only have agreed to be polite or so I wouldn't be upset!" 

Moominmamma laughed again. "Moomin, dear, you know I love that boy like a son but I don't think anyone's ever described him as polite. I'm certain that boy has never done anything he didn't want to."

"You really think so?" Moomin sniffed, his tail swished hopefully.

"Of course dear. Even if he did say yes just to make you happy, doesn't that just mean he loves you a lot?"

Moomin flushed darkly. "Mamma! One shouldn't simply just say such things!"

Moominmamma turned back to her cauldron, facing away from him, to indicate that Moomin was taking the conversation too far and being rather silly about it. Moomin stared at her back with wide teary eyes. 

"Little My thinks Snufkin will despise being courted but Snorkmaiden thinks it's romantic and that he'll love it. What do you think, Mamma?"

"Why should it matter what I think, dear? Isn't it more important what Snufkin thinks?"

Moomin flattened his ears against his head. He knew that, of course he did. He just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. Hadn't it been enough to work up the courage to propose a courtship the first time? Now he would have to ask him again, to ensure he meant it. Snufkin had only rejected the poet's advances the day before, he was emotionally vulnerable and could have said something he regretted entirely. Moomin knew he had to confront it at some point but he had spent the larger portion of the last few days trying to avoid it.

"He's out there right now." Moominmamma said, knowing without looking. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Moomin looked out the window and saw Snufkin sitting on the riverbed, fishing rod in hand. He noticed Moomin looking at him and waved. Moomin blushed and waved back, sinking down into his seat.

* * *

Moomin stared anxiously at Snufkin, twisting the fluffy tuft of his tail between his paws as Snufkin stared back at him. 

"Of course I meant it, Moomin. I never say anything I don't mean."

"Really? Truly, Snufkin?" Moomin let go of his tail and let it swish happily through the air.

"Really, truly, Moomin." Snufkin smiled and turned his attention back to fishing. 

Moomin beamed. "I wasn't sure if you would change your mind because of all the rules courting has. I know you hate rules."

"I love you, Moomin." Snufkin announced, out of nowhere, causing Moomin to squeak in surprise. "I can stand a few little rules if it will make you happy. I did agree to be courted, after all."

"Oh, Snufkin!" Moomin flung his arms around Snufkin's neck, causing the two of them to fall to the ground in a familiar position. Moomin hovered above Snufkin, the two of them blushing pink, and remembered the last time he had thrown them to the ground like this. They lay with their snouts almost touching and Moomin wanted more than anything to be allowed to lean in and kiss him properly. Snufkin brought his paw up to cup Moomin's face and tilted his head slightly, invitingly and Moomin remembered that he was allowed to kiss Snufkin now. As much as he wanted, with Snufkin's consent of course. He leaned in the last few centimetres and pressed their snouts together in a soft, tender kiss. "I love you too."

Then, just because he could, he kissed him again. "Don't even think about the rules, alright? I'm courting you so they won't affect you at all."

"That seems a bit one sided. What will I be doing while you do all the work?"

"Please don't be upset, you hate work!"

Snufkin hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose that's true. I'd work for you, though."

Moomin blushed heavily, for he knew how much denying proper work and rules meant to a snufkin. "You don't have to do anything. Just accept or reject my courting gifts."

Snufkin frowned but, as Moomin gave into the urge to kiss him again, the expression was replaced with a light blush and a hazy eyed smile. "I'll accept them all, my darling."

Moomin gasped at the nickname and turned red as he felt his stomach squirm in response. "Y-you don't have to accept them."

"Why would I not?"

"If you don't like it," Moomin explained reluctantly, unwilling to put his fears into words. "Or if you think it's not a good enough gift for courtship, you can reject my offerings as many times as you please. It goes on until you accept it or until you b-break off the courtship."

"I don't plan on rejecting anything or breaking off our courtship." Snufkin informed him, confidently.

"I want to make you happy, Snufkin. Please don't accept an offering you don't even like."

"Then I shall make sure to like everything you give me."

That was simply impossible without knowing what Moomin was offering but he didn't call Snufkin out on it. When he was a younger moomintroll, he would have instantly believed Snufkin without hesitation, that he was capable of doing anything he put his mind to. He smiled fondly at the memory of Snufkin pretending to forget a canoe Moomin was building so it could remain a surprise for everyone. He had even helped present it to Snorkmaiden and played his harmonica as they sailed. Now that Moomin thought about it, he and Snorkmaiden had taken Snufkin on a lot of their dates when they were younger. How embarrassing! Poor Snorkmaiden. No wonder she knew of his feelings for Snufkin before he did. Then again, so did almost everyone else.

He leaned in and kissed Snufkin again, relishing in the simple fact he was allowed to. It was time to start planning his courtship of Snufkin. The seasons were already pushing into early summer and Moomin didn't have a bit of time to waste before Snufkin wandered off on his annual travels in the late autumn. It was traditional to end a courting just before hibernation, so the couple could spend the winter together. This wasn't in the cards for Moomin, he knew, but he didn't want to break tradition. It was important to Moomin that he courted Snufkin properly, so he would abide by the rules as much as he could, clinging to the hope Snufkin would love being courted as much as Moomin would love courting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Step One: Present Your Lover With A Bouquet Of Flowers Hiding A Secret Message To Share Between The Two Of You

Did Snufkin know the language of flowers? It was important to the first step of moomin courtship that he did, which was why all moomintrolls were taught from a young age all the different flower meanings. Most often the flowers had generic meanings such as new love or beginnings. Snufkin raised himself in the forest, feral and wild and untamed. What use did he have for flower meanings? All he needed to know about plants was which ones were safe to eat. Moomin felt rather silly for thinking so long and hard about the message his bouquet would send, when it was possible Snufkin might not understand it at all.

The gift of a bouquet of flowers to one's beloved was supposed to be a beautiful gift they could display in their home and show off to their family. Already Moomin could see a problem. Snufkin didn't have a proper place to keep flowers and he didn't have any family to show them to. Even without trying, Snufkin was convincing Moomin to break the rules. How devious of him! How rebellious! It was just like Snufkin to tempt Moomin into being naughty without having to lift a finger. Moomin did his best to resist throwing out the courtship rules as he wanted to court Snufkin as per tradition. 

He had been dreaming of courting someone ever since he was a child and his Mamma told him that one day he would find another person to love and cherish forever. The concept of two people loving each other for their entire lives was beautiful to Moomin. That one person would offer up their heart so fully and openly to another was fascinating to him. In reality it was terrifying, but Moomin wanted to share his heart with Snufkin. He had been dreaming of courting Snufkin ever since he realised he was in love, possibly even before that. It was a startling thought that he didn't have the entire courtship already planned out, as he had daydreamed about it so often. He didn't even know what to do for the first offering.

Moomin thought for a little while, before he snapped his fingers, which startled a nearby creep, causing them to shoot hastily into the undergrowth. Moomin didn't bother to check on it, as he had much more important business to attend to. He moved around the forest, collecting flowers in his arms as he went. When he finished, he returned to where he had been sat and looked proudly down at his collection of flowers before he began to arrange them.

* * *

Moomin held up his flower crown proudly to Snufkin, shaking nervously as he did so. There wasn't anything he should be anxious about. Snufkin had told him outright that he would accept every single one of his offerings, without hesitation. So why were his knees knocking together so violently? Why were his paws trembling? Why did he have a pit in his belly that felt as though it was gnawing him open from the inside? He brushed off his own questions. He knew exactly why.

"Please accept this offering to begin our courtship." 

Snufkin blinked in surprise, before he took the flower crown out of Moomin's paws and inspected it closely with a pleased expression. It was made of heliotropes, Oak-leaf geraniums, tulips, cyclamen and heath. He stroked the heath. "Solitude?"

"You know flower language?" Moomin asked in surprise. 

Snufkin blushed a pretty light pink. "Ah, yes, Snorkmaiden clued me in that the first gift would be flowers, so I borrowed a book from her about it." 

"And you memorised it?"

"Not all of it...I just read it through."

"S-so you know what they mean?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, Moomin. Thank you."

Moomin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and whimpered nervously as he began to sweat. Snufkin obviously like the flower crown. He had thanked him for it and looked quite pleased. He had even borrowed Snorkmaiden's book on flower meanings to understand the gift. So why wasn't he accepting it? Had Moomin completely misread the situation? Did Snufkin hate his offering after all?

Snufkin handed the flower crown back to him and Moomin thought he might cry. His first offering was a failure! A disaster! He was the worst courtier in history. What had he been thinking giving a flower crown instead of a bouquet for the first step? It was far too serious of a gift for the first offering. Snufkin must think he was trying to rush him and tie him down which wasn't true at all. Snufkin took his hat off his head and bent his neck slightly down. "Will you put it on me?"

Moomin suddenly felt rather silly. He adorned Snufkin's auburn curls with the flower crown and stood back to admire how it made him look ethereal, like a god of nature, wild and untamed and free. 

"Do you...like it?" Moomin prompted shyly.

"I love it, of course. It's beautiful and you made it for me."

"Then do you accept?"

"Oh!" Something clicked behind Snufkin's eyes. "I apologise, my darling, I hadn't realised it was such a formal occasion."

Moomin blushed and considered restarting the entire humiliating affair from the beginning, so he wouldn't remember embarrassing himself in front of Snufkin whenever he thought of their first courtship step. Why hadn't he explained the traditions properly? He had only wanted everything to be a surprise for his beloved. Snufkin cleared his throat, cutting clean through Moomin's spiralling train of thought.

"Moomin, I accept your courtship offering. Did I say that correctly or shall I go again?"

"Oh, Snufkin. It was perfect! You're perfect! That's exactly what I wanted you to say!"

Snufkin looked away shyly as he took Moomin's paw. "Your wish is my command, darling."

Moomin squeezed his paw, still red-faced and heated. "I only wish to make you happy."

"Can I make you one too?"

"W-what?"

"A flower crown." Snufkin elaborated. "Can I make a flower crown for you? We can wear them together."

"Well," Moomin scrambled to think of an explanation as to why he couldn't, but failed and thought only of the truth. "You could, in theory, but it would mean we were, um, promised to each other. Not betrothed exactly but engaged with each other seriously enough to plan to be betrothed in the future."

"Oh? That's interesting."

"Is it?" Moomin's voice shot out in an unwillingly high pitched tenor.

"Yes. So it's only if I make you a flower crown as well that we become engaged to be betrothed?"

"We, um, we just call it 'promised' to each other but in essence yes. That's right."

"And is there some sort of time limit on this promise? You promise to become betrothed within the next month?"

"Not at all! Moomintrolls know such things should unfurl naturally, not be rushed through with. Promises can last for however long the couple want them to, years even."

Snufkin tilted his head, considerately and then nodded once to himself decisibely. "I understand now. Thank you, my darling."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Moomin felt something being placed gently onto the top of his head. He turned on his heel sharply to face Snufkin, a blush already forming on his face. He reached up to touch the object and his paw connected with a soft petal. Snufkin shrugged casually, although he was also rather pink. 

"You said that there wasn't a time limit for promises?"

"There isn't." Moomin whispered, still touching the flower crown.

"Well then, I-I would like to make a promise to you. I can't guarantee that we shall be betrothed this year or even next year or the year after. But I'd like to promise to some day. This is my promise to you for some day."

Moomin's eyes misted over. "Some day." He breathed. He was overwhelmed. Until this very moment he had assumed he was courting Snufkin under the overt implication that he would never settle into a true marriage. Moomin was alright with that, or he thought he was alright with it. Now Snufkin had practically agreed to marry him at some point in the future and Moomin was flushed with pure, utter joy. What delightful daydreams about their wedding he could have now. Not that he didn't daydream about it before, but now they would no longer have the underlying bittersweetness of knowing they would never occur. They could have a small ceremony so Snufkin wouldn't be overwhelmed, with just family and a few friends. They could get married on the bridge next to Snufkin's camp at sunset. Or sunrise. Or any of the hours in between or even at night, by the light of the moon. Moomin would have to run through each scenario just to figure out which one looked the best.

"So?" Snufkin looked at him expectantly. "What's your answer?"

"Of course I'll promise myself to you, Snufkin!" He realised he had been keeping Snufkin waiting, just like Snufkin had kept him waiting that morning. They had both entered this courtship so confident and sure of each other and now they were beginning to hesitate, becoming shy at the prospect of such a serious relationship. "It's always been you. There's never been anyone else for me. I might as well have promised myself to you from the moment we met."

Snufkin smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss into Moomin's snout that was just as sweet. "I'm glad to hear that, my darling. I love you."

Moomin curled his paws around Snufkin's waist tightly and didn't comment on the fact he noticed Snufkin hadn't said he, too, was the only one. There had been others Snufkin loved, of course. How could there not be? He travelled around the world and he was so lovable, it was unrealistic to think he had never returned someone's advances before. That didn't mean Moomin wanted to think about it, as ugly jealousy stirred up in his chest. There was nothing to be jealous about. Snufkin was being courted by him now, and had even promised himself to Moomin. He'd like to see any of Snufkin's previous lovers beat that! 

"I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe we promised ourselves to each other already." Moomin said, disbelieving. "I haven't even finished courting you properly yet."

Snufkin sat up from where he was laying on the grass next to Moomin, his head resting on the troll's shoulder. Moomin mourned the loss of comforting warmth and the easy access to those beautiful auburn curls. He squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Moomin, my darling?"

"Y-yes?"

"Were you not supposed to give me a flower crown for our courtship?"

Moomin blushed a dark red. "Not exactly? I mean, not yet at least. I-It usually comes later. You know, when the relationship becomes more serious. But I have a good reason, I promise!"

He sat up to look at Snufkin properly, to find out exactly how angry he was. To his surprise, Snufkin didn't look angry at all, or even slightly annoyed. Instead he seemed...touched? As though Moomin had performed a heartwarming, epic romantic gesture just for him. Snufkin held his paw against his heart, his eyes slightly teary.

"You broke the moomintroll courtship rules just for me?"

"Sort of? I suppose I did. But as I said, it was for good reason."

Snufkin held Moomin's wrists gently before he trailed his paws up his arms and onto his shoulders. He left one paw there and brought the other up to hold Moomin's face carefully. "My darling, do you understand how incredibly attractive you breaking rules is to me?" Snufkin's voice was low and husky for a reason Moomin didn't understand, but he certainly wasn't complaining as the sound of it sent shivers down his spine.

"Is it?" Moomin asked, and was rewarded with a very strange kiss where Snufkin pressed his lips against Moomin's own. Moomin gasped as Snufkin's tongue found it's way inside his mouth. He whimpered softly at the sensation and kissed back the best he could. Finally they broke off the kiss, panting for breath.

"Yes, I find your rule breaking quite irresistible, as I think you can tell." 

Moomin felt dizzy and light headed. How was it fair that Snufkin had such a strong effect on him? He felt breathless and weak-kneed, while Snufkin barely looked affected at all other than a slight hint of pink across his cheeks. Still, he had finally achieved his lifelong dream of Snufkin kissing him for so long and with such vigour that he almost passed out. He didn't know why he ruined the moment by blurting out "I didn't break the rules properly. The first offering is meant to be flowers. It's only that they're supposed to be in a bouquet rather than a flower crown."

Snufkin's shoulders shook with repressed laughter. He covered his mouth with his paw and looked away as though that would fool Moomin.

"It's no laughing matter, Snufkin!" Moomin scolded. "It's not attractive to you if I didn't even break the rule!"

Snufkin couldn't contain himself any more, bursting into laughter. Moomin pouted, but he couldn't be too annoyed as he listened to the beautiful sound of his beloved's laughter. It was like a reminiscent of a wind-chime, sparkling and familiar and breezy. 

"You found a loophole!" He laughed. "How naughty of you."

"Oh, please don't make fun."

"I'm quite serious. I think it's adorable that you wriggled around the rules for me."

Moomin blushed and took the flower crown off his head to fiddle with it shyly and look at it again. It may not have been the most beautiful or put together flower crown but he loved it and the flowers Snufkin gave him had such wonderful meanings. It was made of daffodils, petunias, phlox, ranunculus and goldenrod. It was just like Snufkin to be so good at anything he put his mind to, his message through the flower crown was eloquent and romantic, despite how little he said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I didn't put a note at the end of the first chapter and I didn't like that at all lol so here I am!
> 
> This fic is going to be updated on Tuesdays, so there's something you can look forward to! ;)
> 
> __
> 
> In the first chapter, Moomin gave Snorkmaiden a purple hyacinth and I wanted you all to know that it means Please Forgive Me.
> 
> As for the rest of the flowers, here's what they represent;
> 
> Moomin's Crown For Snufkin:
> 
> Heliotropes - devoted affection  
Oak Leaf Geraniums - true friendship  
Tulips - declaration of love  
Cyclamen - love and sincere tenderness  
Heath - solitude
> 
> Snufkin's Crown For Moomin:
> 
> Daffodils - new beginnings  
Petunias - your presence soothes me  
Phlox - Our souls are united  
Ranunculus - you are radiant with charms  
Goldenrod - careful encouragement
> 
> ___
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it (or even if you didn't! haha)


	3. Chapter 3

Step Two: Write A Long, Detailed Love Letter To Your Beloved Describing Exactly How You Feel And What Attracts You To Them

From the moment Snufkin first flashed his dangerous, fanged grin and threw him a knife to fight off a man eating plant, Moomin had known he was trouble. Despite this, Moomin hadn't known exactly how much trouble he would be to court. First he hadn't been able to receive a bouquet (through no fault of his own!) And now Moomin was struggling to write a love letter to him. He was finding it near impossible to put his feelings into words and his words onto paper. Moomin crossed out the last sentence he wrote crossly and screwed the paper up before sending the ball flying across the room and into the waste paper bin.

Moominpappa, who had just walked into the room, jumped in surprise at the projectile. "Whoah, now! What's this then?"

Moomin grumbled and thudded his head against the desk. Then he picked it up and banged it again. Before he could do it a third time, Moominpappa hurried over and grabbed his shoulder with a firm paw to prevent him.

"There, there, my dear boy. Why don't you tell me the problem? I'm quite the prolific writer myself, I'm sure I don't need to remind you. There's no problem we can't solve between us!"

Moomin sighed. "It's not really about the writing, Pappa."

"Then what on earth is the matter?"

"Pappa? Did you ever write Mamma a love letter?"

"Well of course! I've written hundreds of love letters dedicated to your mother over the course of our courtship! Let's see, I believe she said her favourite letter was the first one I ever wrote her when we were just beginning to court."

Moomin perked up. "Do you still have them?"

"I don't, but Moominmamma may have saved one or two of them. The ones she liked the best, you understand?"

"Do you think she would let me look at them?"

"I don't see why not, my dear boy, but why-" Moominpappa didn't get to finish his question as Moomin rushed past him, calling out to his mother.

Moominpappa chuckled fondly at his son's energetic antics and sat down at his desk to prepare to work on his memoirs. Before he could grab a clean sheet of paper, he noticed Moomin had left his own letter on the desk in his hurry. Curiosity overcame him as he allowed his eyes to fall onto the page and naturally start to read.

_Dear Snufkin_

Ah, so he was only writing a letter to his friend. Then what was all the fuss about? Moominpappa continued reading.

_You are the most unique and wonderful person I have ever met. Please allow me to tell you how I admire you. _

The rest of the page was covered in harsh lines crossing out sentences several times over. Moominpappa had to squint to see some of the words and some were completely blanked out. He gasped in delight as he realised the contents of the letter. Their son had fallen in love! What excellent news that was. It was with a friend, too, and that was always the best. Why had Moomin not confided in him? He could have given him advice on wooing. Not that Moomin wasn't charming enough to intrigue a romantic interest by himself, but Moominpappa could have helped! Now Moomin wanted to confess through Moominpappa's favourite medium - writing! Moominpappa couldn't help but be excited. Their little son was growing up quickly and wooing his first love. It was too bad a vagabond such as Snufkin wouldn't be too interested in a proper relationship. Still, they should have fun while they were young!

* * *

"Mamma! Mamma!" Moomin skidded into the kitchen, and crashed into a chair, falling over and only catching himself by his paws at the last second before his snout connected with the floor. Moominmamma didn't look up from where she was mopping. 

"Careful, dear, the floor is wet."

Moomin didn't bother to answer as he picked himself up and plopped down into the chair he fell over. "Mamma, do you still have some of the letters Pappa gave you when you were courting?"

"Yes, dear. I kept all of them and I keep my favourite in my handbag."

"Can I read it, please, Mamma? Please, please, please." Moomin begged.

Moominmamma smiled knowingly. "Of course. Are you looking for some inspiration, dear?"

"Yes!"

"Snufkin accepted your bouquet, did he?"

Moomin turned red and sealed his mouth shut. Moominmamma could infer that Snufkin accepted his offering without Moomin accidentally letting slip that they were already promised to each other. He wanted to keep that between the two of them, just for a little while longer. To his relief, Moominmamma didn't question the redness of his face. Instead she leaned her mop against the wall and dug around in her handbag, eventually pulling out a thick, yellowed envelope with a broken red seal and frayed edges as though it had been opened thousands of times. 

Moomin took it carefully from Moominmamma, making sure not to damage it, and taking the multi-page letter from the envelope. As soon as he saw the fancifully curly writing, his heart dropped and he knew reading it wouldn't help him at all. He might need the same ten pages his Pappa used for his Mamma to describe all of his feelings for Snufkin, but ultimately all such a long letter would do was scare Snufkin away. Moomin was trying to keep it to a single page, as any longer and he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Snufkin hated long letters and Moomin didn't want to come across as too clingy. He had already thrown away enough letters that made him seem much too silly. He also didn't want to say too much at once and have Snufkin become overwhelmed and need a break from Moomin Valley because of the intensity of Moomin's emotions. 

Snufkin always complimented Moomin on being the only one who knew how to write to a snufkin - short and to the point, with a joke to finish it off. How could he possibly write a short love letter? How could a single page possibly contain the magnitude of his love for his best friend? Moomin didn't know how he was supposed to fulfill the second courting step when his beloved didn't even like recieving letters. He would have to make it the best letter Snufkin had ever read. He was holding himself to very high standards but also wanted to write Snufkin a letter he wouldn't mind reading. Perhaps, even a letter he could keep on his person so he could read it whenever he pleased, as Moominmamma did with hers.

He shook his head to clear out his thoughts and turned his attention back to the page in front of him. Surely Moominpappa's letter had something inside he could draw inspiration from?

* * *

_Dear Moominmaiden,_

_I have admired you from afar for so long that I am no longer able to keep my feelings for you inside and they must spill forth into ink and paper. I hope you do not protest recieving a letter from one such as myself. I am unable to tear my eyes away from your natural, glowing beauty. Your blue eyes remind me of my first true love; the ocean. I am far too good a navigator to be lost at sea, but I cannot stop myself becoming lost in your eyes._

* * *

It continued on in the same manner for over ten pages and, as Moomin read, he became more and more annoyed. It was no use. Half of the letter was describing Moominmamma's appearance in romantic prose and Moomin had several hundred things he wanted to say before he even began on Snufkin's appearance. He wanted to mention how adventurous, kind, caring, brave and clever Snufkin was. After that he could start on describing how the glow of the moon lit up his eyes and how his auburn curls framed his face like an angelic halo.

"Oh, dear..." Moomin sighed sadly. 

"Is there something the matter, Moomin?" 

"No, Mamma. It's just... Snufkin doesn't like long letters."

"I'm sure Snufkin can abide by a single letter that's longer than the others for the sake of your courtship."

Moomin's eyes filled with frustrated tears. "But Mamma, I want him to actually like it! He said he wouldn't reject any of the offerings I give him!"

"Oh my." Moominmamma's mouth curled up into a smile, her eyes closed. "That's quite the declaration. Shall I start baking the cake now?"

Moomin blushed, his eyes wide, and he flailed his paws in denial. "No, Mamma! No, he doesn't know anything about Moomin courting! Or he didn't. When he said it. He didn't know what it meant!"

"Alright." Moominmamma sing-songed and took the letter back from him, placing it carefully in her handbag. "But I think Snufkin knows a lot more about courting than he's letting on." She said conspirationally.

"Okay! That's enough talking now, thank you! I'll be off to my room to write my letter."

"Is Snufkin joining us for dinner soon? Or perhaps...just you?"

"Mamma!" 

* * *

The next morning, as Snufkin sat by the river preparing for a peaceful day of fishing, Moomin hurried up to him and pressed an envelope into his hands. Before Snufkin could inquire as to why he was so shaky or even utter a single greeting, Moomin turned on his heel and ran away as fast as he arrived. The envelope was stark white with a navy blue seal stamped on the back with the Moomin family crest. Snufkin had no idea what it could be, as it was still only early summer, much too early for their annual goodbye letters. The envelope had his own name written in black ink in Moomin's handwriting so it was definitely addressed to him. It was quite a novelty having a letter to read in the summer rather than one he read on his winter travels. He wondered briefly if Moomin knew he kept all of their goodbye letters from over the years in his backpack.

Snufkin unsealed the envelope and found just a single page inside. 

* * *

_Dear Snufkin,_

_A love letter is the traditional second step of a moomin courtship. Please allow me to express my fondness. I have never loved another as much as I love you. If you ever replace me, I think I shall throw a fit._

_Love Moomintroll_

* * *

Snufkin traced his claws lightly over the words, pleased. Moomin was the only person he knew that knew how to write to a snufkin - short and to the point, with a joke to round it off. He was glad he didn't fall into the habit of writing reams and reams of paper, like Moominpappa did. Snufkin wouldn't like to carry around a thick letter on his travels. He re-read the love letter before he folded it up and placed it back in the envelope. He tucked the letter into his coat's inside pocket, pressed right against his heart. When he looked up, he could still just about make out the tiny outline of Moomin running back to Moomin House. Snufkin would give him some time alone, he wouldn't want to overwhelm him, especially when it appeared to be so difficult for him to hand it over. It was a little strange that Moomin didn't stay to see his reaction, considering how insistent he was on finding out whether Snufkin accepted or rejected his flower crown offering.

While not the best at romance or politeness or correspondence at all, Snufkin knew letters beget letters. Everyone knew the best way to respond to a letter was with another letter. Snufkin set out in search of some ink and paper. He thought it was best not to ask Moominpappa for some to court his own son, so he would have to find it himself. Luckily Mrs Fillyjonk kept the window to her study open just wide enough to sneak a tiny paw through. Snufkin hid behind a tree as he listened to her screech at the missing paper. How did anyone count a stack of paper that quickly? And why would they? And did Snufkin care? No, he had more important things to think about.

He found a large clearing in the middle of a forest with a beautiful clear lake to sit by as he wrote. He leaned his back against the tree and tapped the quill against the paper thoughtfully. One must always think before committing anything to writing. It was a good thing that thinking was one of Snufkin's favourite things to do. 

On the one paw, Snufkin despised long letters. They were so snobbish and condescending and full of long words that were difficult to spell and difficult to read. On the other paw Moomin was a romantic at heart. He probably wanted to receive a long, wordy love letter, hundreds of pages long, full of adulation, detailing each and every tender moment they shared together. A letter full of soft emotions and fondness and love. Snufkin began to write. He may not be able to manage hundreds of pages, but he would do his best.

* * *

It was a few days later before Moomin saw Snufkin again. He sat in the living room, attempting to read a book and failing as his mind strayed to courting. His eyes drifted from the words on the page to the window, as he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Outside, Snufkin placed something inside the mailbox, before he glanced up at Moomin's bedroom window with a small smile on his lips, not noticing he was being watched from another direction entirely. He turned around and walked into the forest.

Moomin threw his book down carelessly and raced out the door. He wasn't fast enough to catch Snufkin before he left, his beloved having completely disappeared by the time he got outside. Moomin pouted at the missed chance to spend time with Snufkin after days of not seeing each other. He nervously opened the mailbox, hoping he wouldn't see his second offering returned to him. To his relief and delight, he found a different letter altogether. It wasn't in an envelope, but was folded a couple of times over and tied with a frayed, brown string. Snufkin always tied his letters with string, meaning that it was from Snufkin, himself!

With shaky paws, he reached out to grab the letter, noting that it was thicker than he was expecting. What could Snufkin have to say about Moomin's short letter that would take him so long? Unless he hated it. Perhaps it was a letter describing everything wrong with Moomin's offering and how much Snufkin despised it. It was a dreadful offering and Moomin hadn't done enough and Snufkin hated it and he wanted to break off their courtship entirely and never wanted to see each other again. That was why Snufkin didn't come inside to see him when he delivered the letter. 

Moomin despaired at their lost love, at what could have been, at the mournful acknowledgement of losing his best friend. He should have kept his mouth shut when he confessed on top of the Lonely Mountains. Then he could have at least kept Snufkin as his best friend instead of losing him entirely. He would still be able to go on adventures and spend time with Snufkin, even if he was never allowed to hold his paw. Moomin sniffled and raced up to his bedroom for some privacy as he read the letter. He threw himself on his bed before he untied the string and unfolded the paper.

He stared dully down at the letter and then he gasped, blushing at the contents. He traced his paw over the ink as though attempting to absorb the words through osmosis. Snufkin wasn't rejecting him, after all!

* * *

_My darling Moomin,_

_I accept your second offering, as I told you I would. Please forgive me for my late response, but I needed time to collect my thoughts and my papers. (If Mrs Fillyjonk asks, you haven't seen any missing paper. Her quill is going to mysteriously reappear amongst her belongings within the week.) Of course I will accept every offering you give me. I know you are nervous, but there's no need to be. I have been in love with you for years and I want nothing more than to be courted by you._

_Have I ever told you the story of how I fell in love with you? I do not believe I have. It wasn't love at first sight, unfortunately, as I'm sure you would find that incredibly romantic. I did think, when we first met, that you were an incredibly handsome moomintroll and you still are. I didn't fall in love with you immediately, but every time we met after that you inches your way further into my heart. I fell in love with you slowly, piece by piece, every time I saw you and every time I heard you speak. It wasn't one big moment, it was thousands of tiny moments that stacked up against each other until one day I looked at you and realised I was in love._

_My darling Moomin, I present to you; a list of tiny moments where I fell a little bit more in love with you._

_The first moment we met and you told me you were a discoverer who wanted to explore the stars. There is nothing in this world I love more than the stars, so I was enraptured by you from the second you mentioned them. _

_Second is when we first brushed shoulders. It was the first time we ever touched each other but it was so casual, so seemingly insignificant, that you likely don't remember at all. When you moved away, you took a piece of my soul with you. I think it is the part of me that calls out to return to you every spring._

_I fell in love with you every time you smiled at me and every time you cried and every expression in between. I fell in love with you as we adventured together and as we adventured with our friends. I fell in love with you as we discovered treasures and discovered comets and befriended monsters. I fell in love with you during every quiet moment in between._

_I have never told you why I return to Moomin Valley every spring, but I believe you already know. It's for you, of course. I do love Moomin Valley, as I love the rest of the world, but the place is not what calls me back. If you lived on the moon, I would find a way to get there every spring so I can spend my years with you._

_In the winter, while I am gone, please be assured that I miss you most terribly. As I walk along, I look for reminders of you. This is the easiest hobby I have, as everything reminds me of you. The flowers, the stars, the ocean. The world. _

_Maybe it is cruel of me to say, but you are the only person in my life I care for enough to return to. You are my best friend, my beloved, my darling Moomin. I have never loved another as strongly as I love you._

_Yours_

_Love Snufkin_

* * *

Moomin's heart soared as he clutched the letter to his chest. Snufkin had written him a love letter! He would never have expected it. He had gifted Moomin such beautiful words but then he disappeared into the forest. Then was Snufkin just as nervous about their courtship as Moomin was? Impossible. Snufkin was so laid back and well put together, there was no way his mind was filled with the same amount of anxieties Moomin had. It was a ridiculous thought. Nobody could be as nervous as Moomin was about their courtship.

One clumsy misstep and he could lose his best friend forever. It was terrifying. Fortunately it seemed to be going well so far, with Snufkin's positive responses. Moomin curled up under his bedcovers to reread the letter, attempting to commit it to memory in case anything Little My sized happened to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again <3  
I'm liking this once a week schedule, I've never uploaded like this before. Sorry that half of this is just letters lol I had just as much trouble writing them as Moomin and Snufkin did haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, remember to leave a comment if you did! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Step Three: Spend As Much Time Together As Possible And Take Your Beloved On Dates

The third step of courting was what Moomin was looking forward to the most, although he wasn't sure how Snufkin was going to take it. They were about to spend a lot of time together, if Snufkin let him hang around for that long. Moomin ran over to Snufkin, who sat at the side of the river, and flopped down next to him. He curled up and shyly placed his head in Snufkin's lap. Snufkin stroked Moomin's ears gently. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"I missed you." 

For a second, Moomin thought it was himself that spoke, but when he opened his eyes he found Snufkin looking at him. Moomin blushed.

"But I didn't go anywhere?"

"I know." Snufkin began to pet his ears again. Moomin gasped and closed his eyes, and pushed his head into Snufkin's paw. "I just haven't seen you as often as usual since we started courting."

Moomin sat up suddenly, causing Snufkin to jump on surprise. He grabbed his paws. "Oh, Snufkin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to neglect you, only I've been so nervous!"

Snufkin chuckled. "Usually I'm the one who should apologise for neglecting you, but you don't ever need to apologise to me for taking time to yourself. You never need to be sorry for that."

"I am sorry, though! I asked to court you then I practically disappeared. That's awful courting etiquette!"

Snufkin cupped Moomin's face with his paw and Moomin leaned shyly into it. "My darling, I needed time alone after we confessed to each other too. I don't see why we should care about etiquette when we've never bothered with it before."

Moomin felt rather embarrassed. He wanted nothing more than to court Snufkin properly and he had already messed up the traditions of the first two steps. Luckily Snufkin hadn't minded at all. Moomin wasn't sure how to respond to Snufkin's delight at his rule breaking. Every time he broke etiquette, he was back to anxiously worrying about whether Snufkin actually liked being courted. Then again, he couldn't be too annoyed at Moomin's affections if he lavished attention on him like this. His tail thrashed delightedly against the ground as Snufkin stroked his ears.

"Can I take you on a date?" 

Snufkin's paw froze in mid-motion and Moomin's eyes snapped open, scared of the answer. He need not have been worried, as Snufkin breathed his answer.

"Yes."

Moomin sat up, accidentally knocking Snufkin's paws away. "Really?"

"Of course. We're already courting, aren't we? Why so surprised?"

"Well, I-I can't just presume you'll say yes!"

"That's so sweet. You're adorable." Snufkin smiled.

Moomin squeaked and covered his eyes with his paws. He was adorable? Snufkin was the adorable one! He was so sweet and kind and treated Moomin so wonderfully.

"Where are we going?"

"Going?"

"On our date." Snufkin prompted. 

"Oh! I-I hadn't decided yet. Where would you like to go?"

"I think you should choose, since you're the one who asked me. Next time we go on a date, I'll take you."

Moomin felt his face heat up at the idea of Snufkin planning and taking him on a date. He shook off his ensuing daydream - he had a lot of work to do. He needed to plan the perfect date for Snufkin.

* * *

Moomin lovingly packed the last of the sandwiches he made into the picnic basket. It was a tight fit but he managed to cram them inside. He checked to make sure he had everything. Then he double checked. Then he checked again. 

"Have you got everything, dear?" Moominmamma asked.

"Yes, Mamma." Moomin looked in the picnic basket again before he nodded, as Moominmamma chuckled.

"I know you do, dear, don't you think you've checked enough times?"

"I just want everything to be perfect." 

"Isn't it enough to spend time together, dear? It doesn't have to be perfect."

Moomin's eyes filled with tears all of a sudden. "But, Mamma, what if he hates it? What if it's so awful he never wants to go on another date with me? What if he wants to break off our courtship? What if he never wants to see me again?"

Moominmamma gathered him up in her arms and Moomin sniffled against her shoulder. 

"There there, dear. There's nothing to be scared of. I can't think of a single time Snufkin has ever been upset with you in all the years you've been friends."

"We weren't courting before! It's different now."

"You don't stop being friends just because you start courting." Moominmamma reassured him. 

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, dear. Remember, I have experience with this sort of thing. I managed to marry your father, after all."

Moomin stepped away from Moominmamma's warm hug and wiped his eyes. She helped to brush down his fur and soon enough he looked presentable enough for a date.

"Do I look like I've been crying?"

"Not at all, dear. Now isn't it time for you to be off?"

Moomin glanced at the clock and yelped. "I'm going to be late!" He ran out of the kitchen before he turned and raced back. He grabbed the picnic basket from the table and kissed Moominmamma on the cheek. "Thanks, Mamma!"

Finally, Moomin rushed out the door.

* * *

Moominmamma watched Moomin hurry off with a wistful expression on her face. All of this courtship talk with Moomin reminded her of when she and Pappa courted each other. 

"What has you looking so dreamy, Mamma?" She jumped at the sudden voice. 

"Oh, it's just you, Moominpappa. I was just thinking about when we were younger and you took me on our first date."

Moominpappa looked pleased. "Were you, Mamma? I've been thinking about our courtship, myself. Do you know our Moomin is rather taken with that Snufkin boy who lives in our garden."

"Yes, Pappa, I know who Snufkin is." Moominmamma explained patiently. "Moomin has been taken with him for years, now."

"Years?" Moominpappa blustered. "It can't have been years! I think I would have known about it before now."

He coughed awkwardly as Moominmamma gave him an amused look. 

"I-I was just thinking about offering him some advice on wooing his little friend. Man to man, you understand?" He fiddled with his pipe.

Moominmamma giggled. "Of course, Pappa." She didn't bother mentioning that she was the one who wooed him, despite his falling in love at first sight and him taking the lead on their courtship. Moominpappa tilted the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes shyly, as Moominmamma kissed him. It didn't matter how long they had been married - he would always regret not courting her sooner. That was part of the advice he wanted to give Moomin; to not waste time while he was young. Although from the sounds of it he had already waited years before beginning to woo his love.

"I don't think you need to worry about Moomin too much, Pappa."

"Oh? Why's that, Mamma?"

"He's doing quite well courting Snufkin on his own."

"Courting?" Moominpappa choked on the smoke from his pipe. "Why, don't they move fast these days! It was only last week, I believe, when Moomin was writing his confession letter."

"That wasn't a confession letter, dear, that was his first courting letter."

"...What‽"

* * *

Moomin ran over to Snufkin, who was waiting patiently outside his tent and watched in mild amusement as Moomin almost tripped several times in his hurry to get to him. Moomin managed to arrive at Snufkin's tent without falling over and held up the picnic basket that he managed not to drop triumphantly.

"A picnic?"

"Yes! I thought we could have a picnic on the beach then afterwards we could use the basket to collect shells. If that's...okay with you?"

"That sounds lovely, Moomin." Snufkin tucked his paw into the crook of Moomin's elbow and stars glazed over Moomin's eyes. 

They walked down to the beach together, arm in arm. It was a sunny day without a breeze and it wasn't too hot nor too cold. It was the perfect day for visiting the beach. Unfortunately Moomin was not the only one who had this thought. As they approached the beach, Moomin felt Snufkin's steps stutter next to him. The beach was covered in dozens and dozens of creeps and creatures having an early summer party. The party was crowded and loud and full of people they didn't know at all. Snufkin would hate it there.

For the first time since they started courting, Moomin thanked his paranoia for warning him of everything that could go wrong. He had planned for this. Obviously a warm, sunny day would tempt the masses to the beach, so Moomin had come up with a back up plan. Moomin took Snufkin past the usual beach entrance and kept walking, ignoring Snufkin's curious glances. He led him to a small cove, which they both had to duck under to fit through. On the other side, there was a small, private stretch of beach. It had only one set of footsteps; Moomin's.

"I found this yesterday, when I was looking for places for our date! What do you think?" Moomin bragged to Snufkin who was gazing softly at the ocean with wide, impressed eyes. 

"It's beautiful." Snufkin breathed. Moomin puffed out his chest importantly. 

Moomin unrolled the picnic blanket and laid it out in the middle of the sand, before he began to unpack their picnic food. As he unpacked and unpacked and unpacked, Moomin began to think perhaps he had packed too much. The blanket was completely covered in food where Snufkin and he weren't sitting, and the basket was still loaded down heavily. His shoulders crept up towards his ears as he realised exactly how much food they would waste. Snufkin hated wasting food - he hated wasting anything! What could Moomin possibly say to make this better? Moomin fiddled nervously with his paws.

Snufkin picked up an apple and took a large bite. He grinned, open-mouthed at Moomin, his mouth full of apple. He was disgusting. He was awful. He was perfect. 

"I'm up for the challenge if you are."

"I bet I can eat more than you!" Moomin agreed eagerly, glad Snufkin was happy.

"You're on."

* * *

Hours later, the two boys lay on their picnic blanket, clutching their gurgling stomachs and taking it in turns to groan at each other. Despite their best efforts, they had been unable to eat even half of the food Moomin packed. It was truly a monstrous amount. Moomin rolled over to face Snufkin who lay on his back, watching the clear blue sky.

"I'm sorry, Snufkin." He apologised shyly. 

"Whatever for, my darling?"

"I packed too much food and now I've made both of us sick. I've ruined our first date."

"Don't be silly, I'm having a wonderful time."

"You are?"

"Any time I spend with you is wonderful."

Moomin blushed.

"Besides, I know just the thing that will make me feel better."

"You do, Snufkin?"

"Yes, want me to tell you?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Lean in closer."

Moomin leaned in.

"A little closer."

Moomin leaned further, so their faces were quite close, indeed. He felt his heart beat rapidly at the proximity of Snufkin's nose to his snout. Snufkin leaned closer to him, open mouthed, and burped loudly in his face.

"Gross! Oh, Snufkin, that's disgusting! You're awful!" Moomin fell backwards and waved him off, as Snufkin laughed. Sometimes Moomin forgot that his beloved raised himself in the forest with nothing but wild animals for company. Although by this age, he had thought Snufkin would know how to behave. Moomin pushed himself up onto his knees and started to pack their uneaten food back into the picnic basket. For a few minutes, there was silence.

"Moomin?" Snufkin asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you truly mad at me?"

"No!" Moomin gasped. "Of course not! Just don't do that again." He wrinkled his snout in disgust.

"Alright, I promise I won't." Snufkin agreed.

He paused in his efforts to clear up, as Snufkin sat up and leaned his head against Moomin's shoulder, his eyes closed contentedly. Moomin carefully, without disturbing Snufkin, put his arm around him. His beloved bore a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile. Moomin relished in being the one to bring it to his face. He knew the stupid poet hadn't made Snufkin smile like that. He couldn't be sure about any of Snufkin's other suitors, but he liked to think that smile was a special secret only for him. 

Moomin couldn't stop his paw drifting slowly up Snufkin's back and playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. Snufkin shivered and pressed closer into Moomin's side. Moomin was struck with the sudden realisation that he was allowed to touch Snufkin all he wanted. With Snufkin's permission, which could be withdrawn at any time, but he was allowed all the same! He decided to take advantage of this realisation by removing Snufkin's hat and running his paw through the soft, auburn curls. Snufkin gasped and whined at the sensation, arching into his paws as Moomin ran them through his hair. He scratched gently at Snufkin's scalp and was rewarded with a loud purr.

When he finally took his paws off Snufkin, his beloved opened his eyes hazily. "Why'd you stop?" He slurred. "Felt good. Come back."

Moomin didn't answer, but he gently pressed his snout against Snufkin's. Snufkin hummed happily and let Moomin kiss him for as long as he pleased.

"I know what we should do with the leftover food." Snufkin told him, his voice clear, a few minutes later. 

"What shall we do with it?"

"That party on the beach is still going. I can hear it from here."

"You think we should give it to them." Moomin lit up, feeling very clever for guessing Snufkin's plan.

Snufkin grinned mischievously. "I want to join them."

He stood up, boots pressing deep into the sand, and held his paw out to help Moomin to his feet. Moomin accepted the paw then, as he stood up, wrapped his arms around Snufkin's waist and spun him around in excitement. They laughed raucously at the action and staggered around dizzily for a few moments before they recovered. It had been far too long since Moomin had been to a party.

* * *

The creeps and creatures were small enough that the food lasted until the next morning as the party continued on through the entire night. Quite a few party goers had a little too much to drink and Moomin was among them. He forced his eyes open and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of Snufkin looking down at him, haloed by the morning sun. Moomin clutched his head and whined. 

"Why am I alive?" Moomin did his best to bury his snout into the sand. Snufkin chuckled. "Why are you so happy?"

"Thank you for taking me on our date, Moomin. I had a lovely time."

Moomin shot up in a panic. "Oh no..." He immediately fell back to the ground again, shielding his eyes from the burning sunlight.

"What's wrong? Other than the obvious headache."

"I ruined our first date."

"No you didn't?" 

"Yes I did... I got drunk and humiliated myself."

"We were both drunk, darling."

"I can't remember anything from last night."

"It gets blurry for me too after about midnight. It will come back to you."

"I'm so sorry, Snufkin! I got drunk in front of all those people and made you go to a party even though I know you hate parties and I ruined our first date and now you'll never want to go on another date with me again and you'll leave Moomin Valley forever and- Ow!" Moomin rubbed his snout where Snufkin flicked it.

Snufkin sat next to him, looking vaguely hurt. He stared at Moomin for a few seconds before he lowered his gaze to the ground. 

"Do you really think that badly of me, Moomin?"

Moomin sat up, ignoring his aching head and stared at Snufkin in horror. "I don't think badly of you at all! I love you!"

"I love you too. But you think I would leave you if you make a single mistake, which you haven't, and that hurts, Moomin. It hurts you think I don't value what we have as much as you do."

Moomin hastily wiped the brimming tears from his eyes and suddenly felt quite ashamed. He had made several assumptions about Snufkin without even asking him. He'd completely disregarded Snufkin's emotions and thoughts on the situation and made it all about himself. He was no better than that terrible poet who wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't know how Snufkin could stand him now. 

"That's not what I meant at all!" Moomin grabbed Snufkin's paws. Snufkin turned to face him. "I only wanted to make sure our date was perfect for you. You're incredible, Snufkin. You've travelled the entire world and met so many people and I was scared- I am scared- that I won't measure up."

"Moomin..." Snufkin sighed. "Did you read my letter?"

"Huh?" He was startled at the apparent change of topic. "Yes, I read it. It was the most romantic letter in the world."

"Then, did you actually pay attention when you read it?"

"I memorised it." Moomin admitted blushingly. 

"And do you remember the part where I wrote why I returned to Moomin Valley every spring?"

"Because of me?"

"Yes, because of you. Do you know how many places I've returned to more than once, other than Moomin Valley?"

"Twenty?" Moomin estimated wildly, off-balance and unsure where this conversation was going. 

"None."

"None?"

"You're the only one I've ever come back to."

Moomin didn't think he had ever heard anything so romantic. Snufkin never came back for any of his other suitors? Moomin was the only one? His stomach, which had been full of butterflies since they started courting, settled down at the thought. His heart, however, beat wildly. 

"Do you mean that?"

"I never say anything I don't mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Step Three: Part Two

Moomin stared in astonishment as Snufkin crawled into his open bedroom window. He hurried over to help him through, offering his paw. Snufkin placed his tiny paw in Moomin's larger one, rested his other paw on Moomin's shoulder and jumped lightly down from the windowsill. Moomin gulped nervously as he realised they looked like they were dancing. His spare paw automatically fell to Snufkin's waist and a light pink blush rose to Snufkin's cheeks, making Moomin weak in the knees at the sight of it.

"What's the matter?" Moomin asked. The last time Snufkin had climbed into his room in the middle of the night, he'd just rejected a marriage proposal. Moomin hoped he hadn't been proposed to again - surely everyone in Moomin Valley knew they were courting by now? "Are you not usually on your nightly wandering by this time?"

"Usually." Snufkin agreed. "However tonight extenuating circumstances have led me here."

"Extenuating circumstances?" That didn't sound good. 

Snufkin tilted his head towards the window. "See for yourself."

Moomin peered over Snufkin's shoulder and scowled at the sight outside. The poet stood outside Snufkin's tent, hand over his heart and talking dramatically into thin air. 

"What on earth is he doing?"

"Reciting poetry, I can only assume. I think he believes I'm in there." Snufkin pressed his face into his shoulder. Moomin could feel his amused smile pressed into his fur. He curled his paw possessively around Snufkin's waist. 

Snufkin may think the poet's behaviour amusing, which Moomin was glad for as it meant his beloved was happy unlike the last time he'd hid inside the house, but Moomin didn't appreciate the poet's behaviour. As if blindsiding someone with an unwanted marriage proposal as they emerged from their tent wasn't enough, now he was lurking outside and harassing Snufkin. Or trying to harass Snufkin, who had somehow avoided him. It was absolutely indecent behaviour towards someone who'd already rejected the poet, let alone someone who was being courted by someone else.

"I may have a word with him about boundaries." Moomin growled quietly, being mindful of keeping his claws to himself so as to not hurt Snufkin where he held his beloved. 

Snufkin yawned and rubbed his face against Moomin's fur. "Must you defend my honour right now, darling? I'm tired."

"N-no." Moomin stuttered, not used to talking to such a sleepy Snufkin. "I'll deal with him in the morning."

It turned out that when Snufkin was sleepy, he was a lot more affectionate than usual. Moomin didn't want to give up a second of it, so he dared not move for fear of disturbing Snufkin who was lightly dozing on his feet. Moomin let go of Snufkin's paw and took off his hat for him, placing it carefully on the hook on his bedroom wall. He gently ran his paws through Snufkin's gorgeous auburn curls and found they were now soft and tidy. Snufkin must have combed out his hair since their date on the beach. He was almost disappointed, as getting his paw tangled in a knot was the perfect excuse for spending such a long time running his paws through his hair. It felt silky smooth as he ran his paw through it. Snufkin purred.

Just as Moomin was about to suggest they head to bed, a blur of movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He froze.

"Is that Little My?"

Snufkin turned to look out the window. "So it is. Why is she awake so late at night?"

Moomin didn't have time to react as he watched Little My's tiny, solid black boot connect with a loud clack against the poet's face. Moomin and Snufkin watched, mouths agape, as the poet staggered backwards, clutching at his face. 

"What on earth is she doing?" Snufkin gasped, as Moomin struggled to contain his laughter at Little My kicking the poet.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Little My screamed, uncaring that people were asleep in the middle of the night. "DON'T COME NEAR SNUFKIN AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

"Defending your honour, it sounds like." Moomin joked.

"Oh dear," Snufkin worried his bottom lip with a sharp fang. "I had better go out there and make sure he doesn't hurt her."

He climbed out of the window once again and Moomin followed suit, unwilling to let his beloved confront the poet with only Little My for backup. 

* * *

They ran over to the campsite, as Little My's yelling slowly became more indistinguishable. When she noticed them, she trailed off then began to cackle mockingly.

"He wasn't- HA- even in there!" She laughed. "You were reciting your shitty poetry to a tent, idiot! How long were you standing there talking to yourself?"

The poet was no longer listening to Little My. He clutched at his face and threw himself dramatically to his knees in front of Snufkin, who took a large step back. Moomin moved half a step in front and glared at his rival. The poet ignored him too.

"My beautiful angel! I knew you would see sense and return to my arms!" He attempted to grab Snufkin's paws but Moomin knocked his arms away, the vision of tiny claw marks the last time he'd held Snufkin's paws branded across Moomin's memory.

"Snufkin hasn't come back to you!" Moomin snapped. "You were hiding outside his home ready to jump him and harass him into spending time with you!"

The poet stood and drew himself up to his full height, looming closely over Moomin who scowled up at him, unintimidated.

"What business is it of yours how I conduct my relationship with my beloved?"

"Considering that _I'm_ courting him and _you're_ stalking him, I'd say it's very much my business." Moomin snapped, his paws curled into rageful fists. The poet turned to scowl at Snufkin, who stood next to Moomin with a supportive paw on his shoulder. Little My climbed up Snufkin's coat and onto his shoulder. 

"Don't you look at him like that!" She shouted.

"You told me this-this scoundrel wasn't courting you." The poet hissed at Snufkin.

"You did?" Moomin whispered, holding back tears. Snufkin was breaking off their courtship after all? Even after their conversation at the beach? Maybe Moomin had been wrong about what that conversation meant and instead of addressing issues in their relationship, it was a breakup speech. He knew he had messed up, only he hadn't realised how badly. He hadn't taken into account how Snufkin felt and now his beloved was upset with him and no longer wanted to court.

"He wasn't courting me yet when I said that." Snufkin clarified, cooly staring down the poet.

Oh dear. Moomin felt rather silly at his panicked thoughts. Snufkin wouldn't like that Moomin didn't trust him at his word. Little My echoed Snufkin's cool look, forcing the poet to cower under their powerful combined stare. Still, the poet would not be cowed for long.

"Leave him, my sweet!" The poet begged. "Come back to me. I will take care of you and make you happy, if only you agree to marry me."

"No."

"I have written a sonnet dedicated to you, my angelic heart. Allow me to convince you."

"No!"

"Why don't you just leave him alone? He's rejected you enough times."

"Are you aiming for another boot to the face?"

Moomin and Little My spoke simultaneously.

"My beautiful angel, you should allow me to-"

Little My cut him off with a sharp, amused laugh and Moomin covered his mouth which began to curl up into a smirk. 

"You really don't know Snufkin well at all, do you?" Little My asked rhetorically.

"I-"

"He doesn't like to be told what to do." Moomin interjected, before the poet could say anything, feeling quite smug that he knew Snufkin better than his rival. He was fed up of this man, who invaded their peaceful valley and forced himself on Moomin's beloved Snufkin. "Leave him alone."

Snufkin stood at Moomin's side, trembling violently. At first Moomin worried he was crying, scared that Snufkin was reacting quite terribly to the poet's stalking. Or even reacting badly to Moomin and Little My defending him. Moomin wouldn't blame him for it, if he was. He had more than enough reason to be upset.

However when Moomin looked at Snufkin's face, he was dry-eyed and furious. His paws were clenched into tight fists and his eyes lit up with fire. There was nothing Snufkin hated more than someone trying to tell him what to do (other than signs, of course). Moomin gasped at the sight of Snufkin's fury. He had never before been so intimidated by someone and so attracted to them at the same time. 

"Let me ask you a question, poet." Snufkin hissed.

"Actually, my darling, my name is-"

"I don't care what your name is."

Moomin growled at the poet using Snufkin's nickname for Moomin so casually. The word which usually made his stomach fill with butterflies and his knees turn to jelly filled him with rage and caused his hackles to rise.

"Then...your question...my sweet love?" The poet asked, hesitant for the first time since they had met him.

"What makes you think you're allowed to demand things of me?"

"I have not demanded a single thing! I have merely requested-"

"You haven't though. Try to recall a single question you asked me. There isn't one. It's as though you didn't notice you walked up to me one day and started issuing orders." Snufkin slowly began to advance on the poet. 

To the poet's credit he stood his ground, where lesser men would flee at the sight of Snufkin's expression, although Moomin could see nervous sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. 

"Marry me, Snufkin. Let me court you Snufkin. Listen to my poetry, Snufkin. Tell me, Poet, does any of that sound like a choice I was able to make? That I could say no to, if I chose?"

"But you are saying no!" The poet cried out defensively.

"I am saying no." Snufkin agreed, calm like the eye of a storm. "I'm glad you finally understand."

Moomin smirked at the expression on the poet's face as he realised he'd been tricked and could no longer ignore Snufkin's answers as though he didn't hear or understand them. His smirk dropped quickly as the poet turned an angry red, humiliated, and rose his hand as though to strike Snufkin with the back of it. Moomin caught the poet's wrist and dug his claws into the skin. The poet yelped in pain and Moomin felt a dangerous, protective fury rise inside him.

He leaned in close to the poet and spoke in a low, rumbling growl. "I may have let it go if you had simply taken no for an answer, but you attempting to hurt my Snufkin is unacceptable. I'm going to ask you to leave Moomin Valley and never come back. If I ever see you again, I shall drown you in the river."

The poet scoffed. Moomin tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Moomin asked. "There isn't a single person in this valley who wouldn't back me up, especially after what you've done to Snufkin."

Luckily, the residents of Moomin House had excellent timing. The lights inside turned on one by one as they woke up and shadowy figures moved to the windows and doors to see what the conundrum was outside. The poet paled, intimidated.

"My sweet, surely you can't let them treat your betrothed this way?" The poet pleaded with Snufkin who did not look happy.

"You are not my betrothed. If you lay your hands on me again, or anyone else for that matter, I will bite them off."

"Why, that is quite the impossible task, my angel-"

Snufkin bared his teeth in a snarl, revealing each one of his teeth to be fangs that ended in a dangerously sharp point. He could certainly pierce through flesh and bone, if he so pleased. He was a predatory creature, after all.

The poet staggered back, his face ashen with terror, never before having seen the fangs Snufkin usually kept hidden. He stumbled backwards until he hit a tree. Then he turned and fled. Never again would the poet be seen in Moomin Valley. Although for many years he would tell the story of a golden-eyed, shark-toothed creature who he had a wild, passionate summer love with and who now terrorised his every waking moment. It made for excellent poetry in his opinion, despite nobody ever believing him. 

"Good riddance." Little My grumbled. "But I never got to bite him. I was looking forward to it."

"Never mind, we'll find you someone to bite instead." Snufkin reassured her.

"Don't you mean something?" Moomin corrected and was worryingly ignored.

"I don't think I want to hear another stanza again for a while." Snufkin said, a sentiment Moomin wholeheartedly agreed with.

* * *

Little My, Snufkin and Moomin relaxed together on the veranda, unwinding after their upsetting confrontation. 

"Children!" Moominpappa called. "Come here and listen to this! I've decided to give writing poetry another go!"

The three of them groaned and scrambled away in different directions. Moominpappa watched them, confused. "Well, I hadn't realised my last attempt was that awful."

* * *

"So, why weren't you in your tent when the poet got there?" Moomin asked, as he and Snufkin lay cuddling on his bed, fully expecting his beloved to talk of his nightly wanderings. 

"Coincidentally, I was on my way to see you."

"Me?" Moomin blinked in astonishment and pointed to himself. "What for?"

"We are courting, remember, darling? Is it so unbelievable I would come visit?"

"N-no! Only, I thought you would want some time alone after we spent so many days in a row together."

Snufkin smiled sweetly and his voice softened. "My darling, you're too kind to me. I spent all of today alone and I wanted to spend tonight with you. It's only too bad my plans were disrupted."

"You wanted to sleep over?" Moomin was delighted at the prospect. He loved their sleepovers, which were a rare treat Snufkin didn't tend to participate in. "You know you're always welcome."

"Not quite. I wanted to take you on a date."

"A date?" Moomin squeaked. "So soon? We only had our first date..."

"Last week."

"Goodness! Was it really? We've spent so much time together recently, it's all been such a blur."

"A good blur?"

"The best."

"It's too bad we were interrupted before we could go." Snufkin mused.

"We could still go! Right now, if you- if you still want to!"

"It's daylight now." Low beams from the dawning sun dappled through the bedroom. "It's a nighttime sort of date, so it's too late now."

Moomin's ears pressed down against his head. "Oh."

"We shall have to go tonight instead. If you'd like to?"

"Of course! I'd love to go on a date with you, Snufkin!" Moomin yearned to know exactly what they were doing and where they were going to for their date, but as he gazed into Snufkin's eyes his thoughts slipped away from him. Snufkin smiled mysteriously, and didn't answer a single question. 

* * *

It was midnight before Moomin heard a quiet, secret whistle from outside his window. He scrambled down his rope ladder and greeted Snufkin with an excited, enthusiastic hug which Snufkin returned happily. Moomin clung to his beloved, unwilling to let the warm, purring body go. 

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, as they finally split apart.

"It's a surprise, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is!" Moomin agreed although he was incredibly curious. Snufkin held his paw and Moomin blushed, not used to his beloved showing such blatant displays of physical affection despite the fact they'd been courting for a couple of months already.

He tried not to look around too much while they walked so he wouldn't spoil the surprise, but he couldn't help noticing they were heading towards the Lonely Mountains. 

"I hope you don't mind a short climb."

"I'm up for anything." Moomin grinned.

Snufkin returned the grin shyly and retrieved a rope from behind a boulder. He tied it around his own waist then he tied it around Moomin's. Moomin's breath hitched as Snufkin's fingers brushed against his stomach. They climbed to the top of the mountain together.

At the top of their climb, Moomin gasped at the sight in front of him. A blanket was spread across the flat ground with a telescope sat atop it. The black sky above them glimmered with stars.

"I borrowed the telescope from Snork. I thought I could tell you about the stars...if you wanted?"

"Oh, Snufkin, that sounds wonderful!" Moomin unlooped the rope from their waists and sat down on the blanket. Snufkin knelt next to him and bit his lip. 

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower later. If you don't want to listen to me go on about stars, we can just spend time together until it starts?"

Moomin hugged Snufkin close and pressed their snouts together. "I'd love to learn about the stars from you, Snufkin! This is so romantic, thank you for taking me stargazing."

Snufkin's ears tinged pink and he lowered the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. They cuddled up next to each other as Snufkin adjusted the telescope before he gestured for Moomin to look through it.

"Do you see that one star which is brighter than the others?"

"Yes! I see it, Snufkin! I see it!" Moomin wriggled his ears excitedly.

Snufkin chuckled fondly. "That's Venus. She's named after a goddess of love. She represents romance and the ability to express affection."

Moomin felt flattered that Snufkin chose the planet representing love to show him first. Moomin blushed at the implications. They were on a date and had been courting for weeks, but he hadn't expected Snufkin to be so romantic. Of course he didn't have anything to compare it to as Moomin had been the one planning their courtship so far. He'd been so convinced Snufkin wouldn't care for romance, but here he was planning a stargazing date in the mountains where they first met.

"You're so clever, Snufkin. How do you know so much about the stars?"

"I ask them." Snufkin replied, obviously not planning on elaborating. 

Moomin loved him so much he didn't even mind the nonsense he spoke on ocassion. Or perhaps the nonsense sentences made perfect sense to Snufkin, who didn't care if anyone else understood him. When they were younger, this particular trait made Moomin feel nervous and off-balance, anxious Snufkin would judge him for not understanding. As they grew up, it became clearer to the both of them over the years that Moomin sometimes didn't know what Snufkin meant and Snufkin didn't mind this at all. It was reassuring to know his beloved wasn't upset when he didn't understand him. How did Snufkin ask the stars anything? It wasn't like they could answer.

"What about the other stars?" Moomin asked. "Will you tell me about them?"

Snufkin moved the telescope again and when Moomin looked through it he saw a blue-green planet on the other side.

"That's Uranus."

"My what?"

Snufkin's shoulders shook in amusement. "The name of the planet is Uranus." He clarified. "He represents rebellion, and separation as well as the personal search for freedom."

"Goodness." Moomin breathed, impressed. "He's rather a lot like you."

Snufkin shrugged and looked away but Moomin could see he was at least a little pleased. He knew comparing Snufkin to the stars he loved so much was a good idea.

"Look at this one."

"What's this star's name?" Moomin asked curiously, as he peered through the readjusted telescope.

"It doesn't have an official one. I've been calling it Moomintroll."

Moomin gasped and turned bright red. He kissed him and revelled in delight at being able to kiss Snufkin whenever he pleased. Snufkin hadn't complained about it yet, even looked smug every time it happened. He hadn't initiated many kisses himself but he certainly seemed to enjoy them when Moomin did. 

"You named a star after me?"

"What else would I name a star after?" Snufkin appeared to be genuinely confused.

"What about the other stars?"

"What about them?"

"Will you tell me about them? All of them?"

Snufkin lit up. "Yes, of course! Anything for you, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUNNNN~  
He's back!  
Now he's gone! :0 bet you weren't expecting that (or maybe you were, I can't read your mind)!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment! Did you like it? Did it suck? Did you think the poet was going to show up again? Did you enjoy Little My kicking him in the face? Let me know! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Step Four: Compose A Poem Dedicated To Your Beloved And Present It To Them

Moomin was horrified to find he'd forgotten the fourth step when daydreaming about his courtship to Snufkin. The poet was a nuisance and a pervert but he was still better than Moomin at writing poetry. It was to be expected, it was his profession after all, but that didn't make him feel better. He could never hope to live up to the sonnets the poet dedicated to Snufkin. His only solace was that he knew Snufkin found the poet incredibly annoying. However his solace doubled as his problem; Snufkin thought poetry being recited to him was a nuisance. His beloved had made it quite clear he wouldn't reject any of his offerings, however Moomin wanted to ensure Snufkin actually enjoyed their courting. This was why he found himself in Moominpappa's study once again trying to write something- anything- on the blank page in front of him.

"Back again, are you?" Moominpappa asked, breezing into the room with an air of confidence. "I suppose you're writing your second letter to Snufkin?"

"Oh no, Pappa, I'm trying to write him a poem."

Moominpappa choked on his pipe. "A poem? Already? Moomin, my boy, there is no need to rush these things. You should let your relationship unfold naturally."

"I am letting it unfold naturally, I promise!" Moomin said and decided not to tell Moominpappa they'd already exchanged flower crowns. He would truly think they were moving too fast then, although it wasn't even a proper betrothal. Moominpappa was so dramatic about these sorts of things. "Now just so happens to naturally be the time for me to write him a poem."

"I see." Moominpappa chewed thoughtfully at the end of his pipe. "How's it coming along?"

Moomin held up the stark white paper with a solemn expression. He'd been staring at it for several hours and hadn't managed to grasp a single thought to write. 

"Writer's block." Moominpappa nodded wisely. "Every great artisté goes through it at some point. Yes, even myself although it's hard to believe."

"I'm just worried he won't like it, Pappa."

"Nonsense! Of course he will! You're an excellent writer! It's in your blood!"

Moomin squinted at him suspiciously. He'd only ever written letters before and most of those were to Snufkin and Snorkmaiden, so there was no way for him or Moominpappa to know whether he was talented or not. Moominpappa's logic didn't sound correct at all. 

"Thanks, Pappa." Moomin sighed. Moominpappa was not any help at all, despite Moomin's hopes. He turned back to the desk and let a drop of ink drip to the paper, with the thought that perhaps the slight change would kickstart an idea. It didn't and Moomin stared down at the empty page blankly. 

* * *

"Mamma? Do you have the first poem Pappa gave you when you were courting?"

"Yes, dear, I keep it in my handbag with his courting letter. Would you like to take a look?"

"Yes, please, Mamma!"

Moominmamma rummaged around in her handbag and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. 

"Why is it parchment?"

"You know your father, dear, he likes to make things as dramatic as possible." 

Moomin giggled as he took the parchment. Moominpappa could certainly be a dramaturge when he wanted to be. Moomin sat at the kitchen table and unfolded the parchment, stared at it for a few seconds then let his head drop to the table with a dull thud.

"Is anything the matter, dear?"

"No, Mamma, nothing." Moomin sighed.

He hadn't known his Pappa was such a dreadful poet. It was terrible! This poem was whiny and full of metaphors. Moomin might think it funny how Snufkin didn't understand metaphors but he wouldn't put them into an offering. Snufkin didn't find it amusing. The poem stared up at him from the parchment, mocking him.

Moominmamma giggled with her paw covering her mouth. "It is absolutely terrible, isn't it? Oh, don't tell him I said that."

"You don't like it, Mamma?"

"I love it. It's just not very good, objectively. I even have it memorised."

"But it's terrible!"

"I know, dear, but we can't hold that against him. It was his very first attempt at writing poetry, so we can't expect perfection. I love it, flaws and all."

"You do?"

"Yes, dear, that's what happens when you love someone. You loved everything about them, especially their flaws. You love how they act, what they do, the things they make. Anything they give you is the greatest gift you've ever been given, even if they attempted to rhyme lover with flower."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Moomin mumbled, but he felt much better. Conversations with Moominmamma tended to have that affect. She always had a way of cheering him up, no matter what he was worrying about. 

* * *

_Were you a sweet flower_

_And I a honey bee_

_We would be lovers_

_Of that we agree_

_The nectar of you_

_Is an intoxicating substance_

_I dream of you_

_In every nightly instance_

_My love for you burns_

_Inside my heart_

_If only I could earn_

_A chance to start_

_A date with you_

_Is all I ask_

_I'll see it through_

_I'm up to task_

_A poem I shall write_

_Every day for you_

_For I would gift you the world_

_My sweet snowdrop, blue_

* * *

Moomin pushed the parchment towards Moominmamma over the table who folded it and put it back into her handbag with a smile. For the second time, Moomin was disappointed with Moominpappa's offerings to Moominmamma. If his parents weren't already married, he'd be worried about how their courting would go. Moominmamma must not have minded too much, as they did marry and have Moomin together. Moominpappa was also a lot more confident and self-assured than Moomin was, which likely helped him when presenting his courtship offerings to Moominmamma.

At this point, Moomin didn't think his parents could help him at all. There was only one person who could.

"I'm going to see Snufkin, Mamma."

"Alright, dear, have fun."

"Ah, going to see your muse? An excellent idea, my dear boy." Moominpappa walked in to the kitchen, having only caught the last part of their conversation. "You know, I believe Moominmamma still has some of the poetry I gave her. You could take a look at it for inspiration!"

"U-uhh- maybelaterthanksPappa!" Moomin blurted out, before he turned and ran out the door. Moominpappa watched him leave speedily, confused.

* * *

"Snufkin!" Moomin flopped onto the grass and lay his head in Snufkin's lap. He moved Snufkin's paw to his head to hint (very strongly) that he would like to be pet. Snufkin didn't argue and scratched behind Moomin's ears. 

"What are you upset about, my darling?"

Moomin shoved his face into Snufkin's stomach. "Snufkin, I'm losing my mind!" He wailed. 

Snufkin froze mid-motion in his petting. Moomin looked up at him and saw a scared expression on his face. He looked worriedly around Moomin's head, focusing especially around his ears, as though there would be something terrible leaking out of him. Moomin smiled softly at the sight of his beloved's confusion at another general saying. "Not literally." He corrected gently. Snufkin blushed and looked away. "Oh, please don't be embarrassed. I don't mean to make fun."

"I should have known you didn't mean it like that." 

"You couldn't have known!" Moomin protested. "I just meant I'm having trouble making an offering for you for our next courtship step."

Snufkin resumed petting him and they sat like that in silence for a while before he spoke. 

"I have a solution for you."

Moomin's ears perked up. "You do?"

"Yes. Just skip the step."

"Skip it?"

"Yes, if you don't want to do it."

Moomin hadn't thought of that. He'd been so committed to courting Snufkin properly, it hadn't occurred to him to just...not. 

"Maybe I will. I don't think you'd like this step anyway."

"You didn't think I'd like any of the other steps either." Snufkin reminded him.

"Yes, but I really think you're not going to like this one."

"What is it this time?" Snufkin asked curiously. Moomin hesitated to answer, as he hadn't yet decided whether he would present the offering or not. Snufkin caught sight of Moomin's face. "Ah, never mind, my darling. You don't need to tell me."

* * *

_Stars shine brightly_

_In the night sky_

_And I knew_

_Waves crashed wildly_

_On the sandy beach_

_And I knew_

_You kissed my rival_

_As we fished at sea_

_And I knew_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

* * *

Moomin crumpled up the paper, blushing red. It was his worst attempt, yet, or possibly it was his best attempt. When one wasn't a poet, it was difficult to tell which poems were better than others. He tossed the crumpled up paper into the bin and left the study to prepare himself for bed. He would work on his poetry some more in the morning but, for now, he wanted to take a nice long break.

He thought he should skip this particular step after all. Moomin didn't even want to read the poems he wrote, let alone gift them to Snufkin. Snufkin was likely bored of poetry after the poet's traumatic courting attempt. He would have a lot more reservations about giving up so soon if Snufkin hadn't already given his blessing to skip the step. He cast thoughts of ugly poems out of his mind as he curled up to sleep.

* * *

Moomin had been writing all day and Little My was determined to find out what. She watched from an awning in the ceiling until he yawned and stretched. He left, presumably to go to his own bedroom. She waited for a few minutes to ensure he wasn't going to come back, before she slid down a wooden beam and onto Moominpappa's desk.

There she found only blank paper. He had been working on nothing all day? She swiped through the stack of paper. Nothing, nothing, nothing. What had he been sighing over and moaning and groaning about all day? He'd been so focused, he hadn't noticed her creep into the room and climb up to the ceiling. 

In Little My's peripheral vision, she caught sight of a full waste paper bin. Moomin had probably thrown away his project by accident, mistaking it for some used up paper. Since she was such a good friend, she would retrieve it for him. If she happened to accidentally read it when she picked it up, nobody could hold it against her.

She scrounged around in the bin and picked out the three pieces of paper with Moomin's handwriting on. The rest of the bin was full of scraps from the memoirs Moominpappa wouldn't shut up about. Little My made sure she didn't miss anything then ran back to her own room, with the papers clutched to her chest and an ear-to-ear grin spread across her face.

Moomin had been attempting to write poems all day. Little My may not be very knowledgeable about moomin courting, but she knew poetry was a part of it. Vaguely she wondered if he ever wrote a poem for Snorkmaiden, before she promptly dismissed the thought. What happened between her two friends when they were in a relationship wasn't any of her business, even if thinking of it made her insides twist in knots.

Little My didn't know much about poetry. It was far too soppy for her tastes. Snorkmaiden probably liked it, considering how romantic she was. Even not knowing about poetry, Little My was confident what Moomin wrote was far superior to anything the poet spewed out. Not that she would ever admit that to his face.

Snufkin, she knew, would feel the same way. Little My smirked down at the first poem.

* * *

_Leaves of the trees_

_As they rustle in the breeze_

_Thud of a foot_

_In a heavy black boot_

_Chirrup of a chickadee_

_Singing it's harmony_

_Stretch of the stream_

_As it glimmers in the sunbeams_

_All that I see_

_All that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

* * *

Snufkin stared at the papers in Little My's hand suspiciously. "Are you sure Moomin wanted me to have these? They look a little...crumpled."

"Of course he does!" She waved them in his face. "He asked me to deliver them because he's too tired!"

"He's tired?"

"Yes, he's been working on these all day, you know!"

"All day?" Snufkin's voice quivered. Moomin had spent the entire day working on a present for him? He'd better be taking care of himself or Snufkin would have to march up to Moomin House and take care of him, himself.

"Yes, all day." Little My looked too smug for Snufkin's liking, so he tucked the papers into his coat pocket.

"Alright. Thank you for bringing them to me."

"What? Aren't you going to read them?"

"I think I shall read them in private."

"I've already read them, you know." She rolled her eyes. 

"I'd assumed." Snufkin replied pleasantly. "I thought you might want to get some ideas."

"Why would I need ideas? And what would I take Moomin's ideas for? They probably suck."

"It could give you some inspiration for courting Snorkmaiden." He suggested.

Little My turned red and choked on her own spit as she hissed denials and insults at him. Snufkin watched her calmly amused. She would figure it out on her own time. He wasn't going to push her.

* * *

The papers burned a hole in Snufkin's pocket as he watched Little My return safely to Moomin House. There wasn't anything dangerous in Moomin Valley, but making sure his friends got home safe was a habit he didn't mind keeping, especially on dark nights like this. As soon as Little My crept quietly through the front door of Moomin House, Snufkin ducked into his tent and pulled the papers out of his coat pocket.

His face heated as he realised Moomin had been writing poetry, quite obviously directed at him. Moments ago, Snufkin had been sure he was done with poetry, but knowing Moomin had written these warmed him to the artform. He trailed his paw gently down the page as he read, feeling more and more affectionate as he progressed. 

Snufkin hugged the poems close to his chest and felt as though he were dying. His darling Moomin wrote such sweet poetry just for him. He tucked the poems into his inner coat pocket before he lay down to sleep, unwilling to put them down. He didn't believe in keeping more than the necessities, but a few pieces of paper didn't take up much room. Snufkin would make an exception, just this once.

* * *

_A comet shot above us_

_And that was when we met_

_I always thought you beautiful_

_Though didn't know I loved you yet_

_You were a handsome vagabond_

_And I, a star discoverer_

_Looking at the sky in wonder_

_We grew on each other rather fond_

_As we hid inside the cave_

_I came to the conclusion_

_If confronted by some danger_

_You are the one I would save_

_I love you as you love the sea_

_As much as one possibly could_

_In the winter without you here_

_I have never been so lonely_

_But I know deep inside my heart_

_That for your travels_

_To get your adventurer's fill_

_You must depart_

_You return to me in the spring_

_Covered in dirt and flowers_

_The best part is when I see you again_

_And the sight makes my heart sing_

* * *

"You did what?" Moomin yelped.

"I gave Snufkin your poems!" Little My replied cheerfully. "They were for him, weren't they?" She blinked up at him innocently.

This was it. The final straw, where Moomin finally snapped and strangled Little My and not a single soul would blame him for it. "I'd thrown them in the bin! How did you even find them?"

"I thought you'd thrown them away by accident. So I did you a favour and retrieved them for you. Really, you should be thanking me."

"You should've asked!"

"Oh well." She shrugged. "Too late now. Snufkin already has them."

"By Tove..." Moomin breathed out in horror. "He's already read them."

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"It was pretty late and I didn't actually see him open them. For all I know, he might have gone straight to bed without reading them."

"There's still a chance!" Moomin shot out the door and ran to Snufkin's tent, his paws pounding against the ground.

* * *

Moomin crouched outside Snufkin's tent entrance. 

"Snufkin?" He called out hesitantly. He was met with Snufkin popping his head out of the tent.

"Good morning, Moomin." Snufkin smiled. "You're out here early today."

"Ah, well, I couldn't wait to see you." Moomin grasped for an excuse and managed to grab the closest thing to the truth. "I-I missed you."

"You missed me?"

"Yes."

"We only saw each other the day before yesterday."

"I still missed you."

Snufkin looked pleased as he emerged fully from his tent and took his usual place on the riverbank. Moomin sat next to him and admired how handsome and peaceful he looked as he sat with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head. He could be a model if he wanted, Moomin thought. A silly thought, as Snufkin could be anything if he wanted.

Moomin fiddled nervously with his paws. "Snufkin, did Little My give you anything last night?"

"Oh, yes. She gave me your poems."

"You- You haven't read them already, have you?"

"Was I...not supposed to?"

Moomin threw himself onto his back and covered his face with his paws, as he let out an embarrassed whine. 

Snufkin crouched down next to him. "I'm going to take that as a 'no'. I'm sorry, Moomin."

"You don't need to apologise! It's not your fault. Little My stole those poems out of the waste paper basket."

"I should have known you wouldn't ask Little My to deliver anything."

Moomin sighed at the confirmation his beloved had recieved his subpar offering.

"Thank you for the poems, my darling. I love them."

"You do?" Moomin uncovered his face hopefully.

"They're raw and honest and you wrote them just for me. How could I not love them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little My: how do I annoy Moomin at the same time as helping him? Hmmm
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like. Were you expecting poetry to be one of the steps? Was that a good idea? Did you like the poems? If you do, you've got bad taste, no offence intended ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Step Five: Cook A Meal For Your Beloved To Prove You Are Able To Provide And Care For Them

"This isn't fair." Moomin grumbled. "Pappa doesn't even know how to cook."

He jabbed at the burnt crisp of food in his frying pan with a spatula as Moominmamma giggled from the table behind him. She had positioned herself there so she could be of help if requested but also to not be in the way while Moomin stubbornly burnt through more food than necessary as he attempted to cook by himself. 

"Moominpappa can cook one thing, dear. How else do you think he completed our courtship?"

"Well to be honest, Mamma, I hadn't thought about it before but I just assumed he skipped this step or that you did it. I want to skip this step."

"I know it's tempting, dear, but this one's important. It's to prove you can provide for your mate. Why, it's such an important tradition, even our ancestors practiced it although I believe they provided through hunting and foraging rather than cooking."

"Maybe I could do that instead?" Moomin suggested. "Snufkin would probably be impressed if I could hunt or forage for him."

Moominmamma hummed thoughtfully. "I think, dear, that Snufkin is perfectly capable of hunting and foraging for himself. It's probably best to stick with tradition for this one."

Moomin sighed. "Yes, Mamma."

"Get a new pan out of the cupboard, dear. That one's done for."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mamma. I ruined it."

"Don't worry, dear, that's why I'm not having you use my good pans. The extras are in that cupboard to the left of you."

Moomin put the pan on the stove and remembered to pour the sunflower oil into it before adding the vegetables. He was determined to make a delicious fish dish for his last offering to Snufkin. 

He eyed up the bucket of fish Snufkin gifted Moominmamma after a successful day fishing, who in turn gifted it to him to practice on. The amount of fish dwindled slowly down as he repeatedly failed to cook the dish properly. At this rate he would never have the meal ready by the time Snufkin left for the winter.

Fish was Snufkin's favourite thing to eat, so Moomin wanted to cook it for the offering. He had even asked Moominmamma to show him how to fillet them. It was quite the disgusting process as the fish was sliced open and gutted. He still hadn't quite got the hang of it.

"I don't know how Snufkin does this every day." Moomin wiped his slimy hands on a tea towel.

"Does he, dear? I was under the impression he ate them whole."

Moomin froze. He thought of every time he'd seen Snufkin preparing dinner, then he thought and thought some more. He couldn't recall a single instance where Snufkin prepared fish before eating it, preferring to roast them whole over a campfire or throw them into a stew. He'd wasted hours learning how to fillet a fish when Snufkin liked them better whole. Moomin flung himself onto Moominmamma's lap in dramatic fashion.

"Oh, Mamma! I need to start all over again!"

"There, there, dear, Snufkin won't mind how his dinner is prepared." She rubbed his back.

"You can't know that!" He wailed.

"You can. You just have to ask him."

"That's the only suggestion you give me about Snufkin these days, Mamma."

"Communication is key to a relationship, Moomin, dear."

* * *

"What's your favourite part of a fish?" Moomin asked casually, not seeming suspicious at all.

Snufkin quirked an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well, I don't believe I've ever thought about it before. I think my favourite part of a fish is the scales."

"The scales?" Moomin asked, confused.

"Yes, I like the way they catch the light as they swim along. It's pretty and also makes them easier to see when I'm trying to catch them."

"Oh. I-I, um, meant what part is your favourite to eat?"

"I hadn't thought of that either." Snufkin turned back to his fishing rod and proceeded to think about it. Moomin watched his face as he fished, his pink tongue poking slightly out of the corner of his mouth. "The bones."

"Huh?"

"My favourite part of a fish. Gnawing on the bones is the best part of eating a fish."

"I didn't know you could eat bones?"

"Well, I'm not sure you can. You don't have the teeth for it." Snufkin flashed his own sharp canines before he sealed his mouth shut. "I enjoy the crunch."

"The crunch?" The bones were part of what he got rid of when he filleted. How was he supposed to prepare a fish with bones still inside?

"Yes they make a delightful crunching noise. I chew on them when I'm finished eating."

"You don't eat them while you're eating the rest of the fish?"

"No? I eat around them. It does get a little annoying sometimes."

Moomin lit up. "Really? I'm glad to hear it."

Snufkin gave him a peculiar look. "Oh, why?"

"Um, no reason! No reason at all. Never mind, it doesn't matter. By the way that reminds me, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"...Sure, Moomin. I'd love to."

"Great! I'll get everyone to clear out tomorrow so we can have the house to ourselves!"

A sudden realisation crossed over Snufkin's face and a light pink rose to his cheeks. It occurred to Moomin that Snufkin only figured out it was a date after he had already answered. Moomin thwapped his tail nervously against the ground. Snufkin didn't know what being asked to have dinner alone with Moomin meant. He hoped that was okay and that Snufkin would take the surprise well.

* * *

Moomin burst through the living room door with a bang, causing Moominpappa to drop his newspaper in surprise. Moominmamma continued to knit calmly. 

"Mamma! Pappa! I need you to leave! Not now, but tomorrow! U-um, please?"

"Whatever for, dear?"

"I-I'm having Snufkin over for dinner." Moomin answered shyly.

"Well," Moominpappa picked up his newspaper, shook it out and turned it to the page he'd been reading. "That's a fine reason to kick a man out of his own home! There's no need for extremes, Moomin, we can all eat together." He turned back to his newspaper.

Moomin and Moominmamma stared at him. He read through around half of an article before he dropped his newspaper again.

"Dinner?" Moominpappa spluttered. "Already? Goodness, Moomin, my boy, aren't you moving a little fast?"

"I don't...think so?" 

Moominmamma patted Moominpappa's paw reassuringly. "It's not as though we waited long for our own engagement, dear."

"Well, yes, but that was love at first sight! A whirlwind romance! And we hibernated together first!"

"Snufkin and Moomin have hibernated together before." Moominmamma reminded him gently.

"They were children then." Moominpappa argued.

"I don't believe that matters."

"It matters when they weren't even courting."

"Well, they can't do it now. Snufkin doesn't hibernate any more."

"I'm not saying they have to!"

"Then why on earth are we arguing about it?"

"I just think they're moving a little fast." Moominpappa turned to Moomin. "I think you should wait until spring. It's tradition to court for four seasons, you know. You can't just skip one entirely. Besides, isn't spring special for you two? It would be more romantic!"

Moomin hesitated. It would be romantic to propose to Snufkin on the first day of spring, their precious time. 

"I'd rather do it now." Moomin said, frowning.

"That's your pregorative." Moominpappa acquiesced. "Don't think I'm not supportive, but you must understand this courtship did come practically out of nowhere. I'm still adjusting to you two even being interested in each other like that."

"Do you think so, dear?" Moominmamma asked. "I always thought it was rather obvious how much they liked each other since they met."

"Mamma!" Moomin gasped. "You can't say such things! I didn't even start courting him until this year!"

She hummed dismissively. Moomin sighed and looked down at the floor.

"May I have the house to myself tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, dear, you may. Pappa and I shall go out and have a little adventure by ourselves and Little My is visiting her sister for a few days."

"Oh, is that where she's been?"

"An adventure?" Moominpappa lit up. "Now there's an excellent idea, Mamma! I say we take the boat and go sailing."

"What a lovely idea. But there is somewhere I'd quite like to go on the other side of the witch's forest."

"The witch's forest? Oh, no, no, no." 

"Don't be scared, dear, the witch isn't so scary."

"I'm not at all scared, Moominmamma!" Moominpappa denied, indignantly. "I would simply prefer to go out sailing. I'm sure we can get to where you want to go by boat."

Moominmamma thought about it. "Yes, I do believe it has a dock. There's an old girl friend of mine who's there at the moment, who I want to visit. We can sail there tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Moomin cheered. "I have to start getting ready!"

"And I have to start packing." Moominmamma stood up and began to bustle around the kitchen, picking out everything she wanted to take.

Unnoticed, Moominpappa wiped a bead of secretive sweat from his brow.

* * *

Moomin stirred the vegetables, pleased at how well they were cooking. He'd improved so much since he'd started practicing at the start of the week. He hoped Snufkin would be proud of him for cooking a meal all by himself, since as far as the vagabond knew the last time he'd cooked, he accidentally added Moominpappa's gunpowder to a pancake batter. He'd gone running to Snufkin, crying that the oven exploded, his face blackened with soot. Snufkin, as always, remained perfectly calm and collected as he checked what the problem was, then offered to cook for him. Moomin, knowing Snufkin had no clue how romantic of a gesture it was, accepted the offer with a blush that went unnoticed through the ash.

His ears pricked as he heard a quiet knock on the front door. Moomin turned the heat down so the food wouldn't burn when he left it unattended. He opened the door and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his beloved silhouetted by the purple light of dusk, holding a bouquet of red roses. Moomin blushed as Snufkin handed the roses over with a shy smile. 

"Th-thank you, Snufkin! Come in, sit down. I'll find a vase for these." Moomin sniffed the sweet scent of the bouquet. How romantic and adorable that Snufkin brought him flowers. Flowers that meant true love, at that! He sighed dreamily as he arranged the roses in a vase on the table. Snufkin leant his head on one paw and watched him fuss with heavily-lidded eyes and a fond expression.

"What's for dinner, my darling?"

"Fish. I-I know it's your favourite, so I wanted to cook it for you."

"That sounds lovely, my darling." Snufkin tilted his head inquisitively. "Are you nervous? You're shaking."

"Am I?" Moomin looked down at his paws and found them trembling. "Oh. So I am."

Snufkin put his paws on either side of Moomin's face and pressed their snouts together softly. They rested against each other. 

"There's nothing here you need to worry about, my darling. It's just you and me. We're going to have a lovely dinner and have a great time."

"Yeah?" Moomin breathed.

"Yes." 

Moomin felt reassured, but he didn't stop shaking. Reluctantly he broke away from Snufkin and went back to the kitchen to attend the oven. He added the fish to the pan and the herbs Moominmamma had shown him, as Snufkin helpfully lit the candles around the room. The candles lit the dining room with a soft, warm light. Moomin plated up their dinners and served them at the table.

Snufkin sniffed the air. "It smells delicious, Moomin. Thank you for cooking me dinner. Did you make it yourself?"

"There's no need to sound so surprised."

"Sorry, my darling. I didn't mean to imply anything bad about your cooking. I only want to ask one question, if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright. What is it?"

"Is there any gunpowder in this? Only, I'm allergic, you see."

"Snufkin, for Tove's sake, will you ever let that go?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, no, I don't think so."

Snufkin was far too adorable to be mad at, so Moomin giggled and let the topic go. Besides, this dinner was far more important than something that happened back when they were children. Moomin sat across the table and watched Snufkin fondly as he shoveled the food into his mouth. "This is delicious!"

As they ate, Moomin glanced up ever few seconds to watch Snufkin's reactions to the food. The flickering candles highlighted Snufkin's handsome features, casting a soft glow on his face. 

They made conversation and they sat in silence and they linked paws and gazed into each other's eyes. It was a lovely, romantic evening they spent together and, just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Moomin gulped nervously. He would have to bring it up soon.

"I have something to ask you."

"O-oh?" Moomin stuttered, feeling off balance as the sentence he was about to say was stolen out from under him. "I have something to ask you too, but you go first."

"I think it's probably better if you go first. My question will just distract us."

"No, I want to hear it!"

"You won't remember what you were going to ask if I ask mine first."

"I promise I will, go on. My question is important so I want to hear yours first."

"Oh dear. I hope it's nothing bad."

"It's nothing bad at all!"

"Then if it's good and important, you should go first."

"Please go first. We'll both get distracted when I ask my question."

Snufkin bit his lip. "I can ask my question some other time." He offered. "So we can be distracted by yours today."

For some reason, Moomin wasn't satisfied with this. He felt that Snufkin's question may be about as important as his own. Anything Snufkin wanted to say was important, especially a question he was so insistent on asking. Moomin felt his hopes rise, perhaps Snufkin and he had the same question to ask each other. 

"No, I want to hear it."

"Then we shall have to ask our questions at the same time to solve this conundrum."

Moomin didn't know how to explain to Snufkin how important it was that he asked his own question at the end of their night. He nodded in agreement with Snufkin's plan, hoping his beloved would hear him as they both spoke at once.

They both held up three fingers and slowly lowered them one by one as they chorused;

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Will you-"

"Will you-"

"Marry me?"

"Go travelling with me?"

Moomin and Snufkin blinked at each other in astonishment, certain they had misheard each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up, who thought Snufkin was going to propose? Bet you weren't expecting that...or maybe you were...
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think! What will our boys say to each other's questions? Will they both say yes? Only one of them? NEITHER of them? What secrets does Moominpappa's sweat hold? Who said what? Does it matter? Do I actually know how to fillet a fish? The answer to that last one is no, but if you know please do tell me because I'd love to learn 😅😘


	8. Chapter 8

Step Six: Panic (Optional)

"Did you just _propose_ to me?"

"Y-you want me to go with you? When you leave for winter?"

"I- wow. I didn't expect this so soon."

"You really want me to come with you?"

"Please come with me." Snufkin caught Moomin's flailing paws and looked up at him from below his long lashes with pleading eyes. Moomin thought his heart may beat out of his chest. He softened. How could Snufkin think he would say no to such a request? 

"Of course I'll come with you, Snufkin! But are you sure? I know you need your time alone in the winter."

Snufkin turned pink as he explained. "Travelling together, with a romantic partner, is a courting ritual for mumriks. I thought since you've been courting me...I could court you too? Although it's a little late for that now you've proposed already. I suppose it can be an engagement trip?"

Moomin gasped and turned red. He stood up quickly. His chair tipped over, a victim of his rush and he shoved the table out of the way so he could fling his arms around Snufkin's neck in a desparate hug. Snufkin curled up against his chest, under his snout, and threaded his fingers into the fur there. Moomin trilled happily, as he tucked himself around his beloved.

"Is that a yes?" Snufkin whispered into his fur.

"Yes! I'll go with you, Snufkin. I've always wanted to spend the winter with you. Goodness, I'm so excited. I didn't think this would ever happen! I never thought you'd want to spend the entire year with me!"

Snufkin's fingers clutched tighter to Moomin's fur as his paws tensed. He stiffened in Moomin's arms and Moomin immediately regretted his words. "N-not that we have to spend the entire time together! We can a-always have days where we travel separately if you need it! I-I don't want to intrude on-"

"You don't think I want to spend time with you?" Snufkin asked, his voice quiet and hurt. "Darling, I thought we talked about this. I love you just as much as you love me, we both want to be in this relationship. Together."

"I know! I know that, I do. I only thought you would still like your days alone when travelling. I don't want you to be overwhelmed or stressed because you feel like you have to entertain me."

"Oh, Moomin." Snufkin sighed and relaxed, his frame loosened. "You're so kind to me. I invited you to court you, not to abandon you in the mountains somewhere for days."

Moomin blushed. "I love you, Snufkin."

"I love you too, Moomin." 

"W-wait a minute!" Moomin cried, after several minutes of quiet cuddling. He felt Snufkin jerk in surprise at the sudden noise.

"What is it, darling? What's the matter?"

"I proposed to you and you never answered me!"

"Oh! I thought I made my answer quite clear." Snufkin looked up at him with wide, beguiling eyes. Moomin let himself get lost in the dark chocolate brown, with a small smile on his face, before he blinked back to awareness. He pouted at Snufkin.

"You vixen! You hypnotised me!"

Snufkin, who had not done anything of the sort, blinked back up at him and raised one unimpressed eyebrow. Moomin brushed his snout against Snufkin's. There was no point being annoyed at his beloved for being so distracting. It wasn't his fault he was the most irresistible person in the world. Moomin couldn't just not kiss him, while he was right there, ready to be kissed. It was like dangling a delicious piece of cake in front of a starving man and expecting him not to eat it.

"Snufkin, please," Moomin begged. "Will you marry me? I can't stand the anticipation any longer."

"Yes, I'll marry you, Moomin."

Moomin shouted out in cheer and swung Snufkin around the room in an excited dance. Snufkin laughed and clung tightly to Moomin's shoulders. "Moomin! Watch the candles!" He eked out in between fits of giggles.

Moomin swung him up to carry him bridal style, then leaned over to blow out the candles before he began to dance around the room again. Snufkin's shoulders shook with laughter and Moomin kissed him. Then he kissed him again and again and again. 

"I can't wait to tell all the others!"

"Well, before we do, there's one other thing betrothed couples usually do to celebrate." Snufkin purred, running his paw slowly down the side of Moomin's snout.

"Really? What do they do?" Moomin had been certain he hadn't missed anything when planning the proposal, so what else was there? Maybe it was another mumrik tradition, like the travelling courtship. He hoped so. It was delightful to discover his beloved's culture.

"Take me upstairs and I'll show you."

"Upstairs? Why?" 

"You'll find out." Snufkin hopped out of Moomin's arms and landed lightly on the floor. He smiled mysteriously over his shoulder as he began to climb the stairs. Moomin blinked at him, nonplussed, not understanding the situation at all, but followed him up to his bedroom all the same. With a beloved such as Snufkin, there were some things you simply didn't question, and Moomin knew that this was one of them.

* * *

"So." Little My began loudly. "You two finally fucked?"

"Don't be so crude, Little My." Snufkin scolded gently.

"I'll do what I want. How did you do it? Moomins don't even have the kind of organs you need for it!"

"There's creative ways around it."

"Tell me what the ways are!" She demanded.

"That's all I'll say on the topic."

"Oh, come on! Please tell me! Please please please! I have to know!"

Snufkin smirked at her. "Why do you want to know? Planning on stealing my f- my boyfriend?"

Little My pretended to throw up. "That would be almost as bad as dating you!" 

"Then are you aware that moomins and snorks have different bodies, even though they look similar?"

"No! What? Why would I know that? I've never fucked a moomin or a snorkma- a snork!"

"I didn't say you had. It's only a fun fact I found out and I thought you might like to know, since you're so interested in people's bodies all of a sudden."

"I only asked how you two did it, I never said anything about me!"

"I never said anything about you either, but since you've brought it up, when are you going to start courting Snorkmaiden? She's interested in you, you know."

Little My turned red and tripped over her own feet. She corrected herself, then glared at him, with her face still tinged red. "I'm not in love with Snorkmaiden!"

"You made fun of me and Moomin for years for not admitting our feelings to each other and now you're doing the same." He said as he stroked her hair fondly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his paw, even as she scowled. 

"So...you think she's into me?" Little My asked hopefully, with only one eye open.

"It's pretty obvious you two are pining for each other."

"Stop throwing my own words back in my face!" She yelled and shook tiny angry fists at him. 

"Little My! Leave Snufkin alone!" Moomin told her as he approached them. Little My huffed and stomped her feet. 

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Just did!"

Snufkin peered at the two of them fondly from under the brim of his hat. "There's no need to argue, you two. You'll scare away the fish."

"Sorry, Snufkin." Moomin blushed.

"I'm not. I can act and speak as I like!"

Moomin rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Never mind. Snufkin, are you ready now? Mamma and Pappa are waiting for us in the living room."

Snufkin nodded and accepted Moomin's proffered paw to help him stand up. They continued to hold paws as they walked up to Moomin House with Little My following and shouting behind them.

"Why do you need to talk to Mamma and Pappa? Can't you just talk to them at dinner time? Why does Snufkin need to be there? Just because you're courting, that doesn't mean you have to do everything together. Can't you even speak to your own parents without him?"

As they reached the door, Moomin turned back to face Little My. "We have something to tell them." He snapped. "Can't you leave well enough alone?"

"But I want to know what you're telling them!"

"You're welcome to listen." 

"Snufkin!"

"What? She's family, isn't she? She should be there when we tell them."

"Oh...I hadn't thought of that..." Moomin mumbled.

"Ha!" Little My ran and jumped into the chair next to Moominmamma. "Well? Spit it out!"

"Let us get inside first, at least." Moomin lead Snufkin into the room with one paw on the small of his back, like a gentlemoomin. Snufkin smiled shyly at him, which Moomin returned. Little My gagged at the obvious display of affection.

* * *

"What is it you two wanted to talk to us about?" Moominmamma prompted. 

"Yes, please do tell us!" Moominpappa encouraged, looking entirely too enthusiastic.

Moomin took a deep breath. "We wanted to tell you- just to let you know really- so you're aware- I don't want you to be caught off guard by this, but-"

"Just tell us, already!" Little My demanded as she grew impatient at his stuttering.

"I'm going with Snufkin when he leaves this winter!"

"What? That's not fair! I want to go too!"

"Well you can't. It will just be Snufkin and I." 

Moominmamma and Moominpappa shared a look over Little My's head. 

"We're very happy for you too, of course, but, Snufkin, dear, you've always preferred to travel alone. What's changed now?"

Snufkin blushed pink and tipped his hat down so the brim covered his eyes. "Travelling together is how mumriks court."

Moominpappa choked on his pipe. The others watched as he coughed to clear his throat and casually placed his pipe back in his mouth. 

"Surely it isn't the case for every mumrik? There must be some that travelled with a companion in a merely friendly manner?"

"Not at all, Pappa. It's partly why I didn't let Moomin come with me in the winter before, other than preferring to travel alone. It would have been inappropriate."

"Ah, but what about when travelling with multiple companions rather than just the one?" Moominpappa argued. "Surely that would simply count as a group of good pals going on adventures together?"

"No, Pappa. Actually quite a few mumriks are polyamorous, so they would move around in packs rather than in couples."

"This all seems a little silly, though, doesn't it? To not be able to travel with your friends?" Moominpappa's voice began to take on a higher pitch.

"Mumriks, ah, don't tend to get along with others. If you meet one travelling with others, the chances are they're courting them."

"But what if the others happened to get married? To other people? And the mumrik also got married to someone else? Then they still travelled together?"

"That's a bit unusual, but mumriks don't care too much about rules so I wouldn't be surprised if one broke tradition."

"This is getting strangely specific, Pappa." Moomin interjected.

Moominpappa waved him off, although he hid his eyes with the brim of his top hat. "Not at all, my dear boy! Merely speculation, you understand?"

"...Sure." Moomin acquiesced, not trusting how Moominmamma giggled. 

Snufkin watched Moominpappa's shoulders relax as they finally reached an agreement that a mumrik might not necessarily be in a romantic relationship with their travelling companions. There was no way four was an arbitrary number he'd plucked out of thin air. It sounded, to Snufkin, that Moominpappa was trying not to come to a personal realisation. Snufkin thought it was probably best to let him work through it on his own. 

"Oh, yes, and we're getting married." Snufkin said, as he remembered they hadn't made their other announcement.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I can't believe you announced it just like that." Moomin tugged on his ears nervously.

Snufkin looked down at his feet. "Sorry." He apologised in the smallest, most quiet voice Moomin had ever heard.

"I mean, that was supposed to be the big announcement, you know? The main one. And you just let it slip out like it was nothing."

"Sorry."

"I thought we were going to say it togeth- are you shaking?" Moomin broke off mid-sentence to look at Snufkin properly. He was right, Snufkin stood trembling. 

Moomin stepped closer. "A-are you...cold?" He reached out to place his paw on Snufkin's face, but his beloved flinched away. He let his paw drop back down helplessly by his side.

"N-no. I'm okay." Tremors shook through Snufkin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. That was awful of me."

"No, I deserved to be yelled at a little. It was important to you and I ruined it."

"That's still no excuse for me to be mean."

"There's no excuse for me to have blurted it out like that. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry! I'm the one who asked you to marry me and you should be able to announce it however you like!"

"We're partners, Moomin. We should make these sort of decisions together. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

"How about this? We both messed up and we're both very sorry about it and now we should move past it."

"You forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to be forgiven." Snufkin glanced up at Moomin's face and noticed his expression. "But yes, you're forgiven."

"Then...will you tell me why you're shaking? Is it because I was shouting?"

Snufkin tugged on the auburn curl of hair that rested on his forehead, poking out from under his hat. He sighed. "Yes. I- When you were yelling at me, it sort of reminded me of the poet when I rejected his proposal."

Moomin pressed his paw over his heart as he felt it ache, hurt. "I-I remind you of that- that-"

"Only for a moment." Snufkin reached out and grabbed Moomin's paws. 

"I scared you."

"No, darling. You could never scare me."

"But I reminded you of the poet when you rejected him and you ran away from him."

"It's different. I wouldn't run away from you."

"Why not?" 

"I love you. You don't scare me because I know you'd never hurt me."

"Oh, Snufkin. I love you too!" Moomin squeezed Snufkin's paws gently. "You're still shaking."

"Well...I can't really control it."

Moomin tugged him closer and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I was just excited to tell everyone."

"You were?" Moomin's breath hitched. "You hate telling people things."

"Usually. Today was a special circumstance, though." Snufkin linked their fingers together and Moomin blushed red.

"I'm so happy you wanted to share, Snufkin."

"Of course I did. I'm proud to be betrothed to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> This chapter is only about 100 words shorter than some of the others but for some reason it feels infinitesimally smaller. Not sure what that's about lol
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Has anyone watched Green Eggs and Ham on Netflix? It's so good and really funny someone please talk to me about it haha


	9. Chapter 9

Step Seven: Embrace Your Beloved's Culture And Meet Their Family

Moomin packed his backpack as his paws shook excitedly. He was incredibly nervous to be leaving home without his parents for the first time, but the negative feeling was outweighed by joy at finally being permitted to go with Snufkin on his winter travels. Packing was difficult. He wanted to have everything he needed but he also didn't want to weigh himself down. He would ask Snufkin what he thought, but he knew he wasn't going to get a reasonable answer. Snufkin only owned four things; his tent, his fishing rod, his harmonica and his mysterious deck of cards nobody had ever seen but Snufkin insisted they did exist. Moominmamma wouldn't be much better; every trip she ever took, she had attempted to take the entire kitchen with her.

Moomin picked up his backpack and was pleased to find it was rather light and easy to carry as he walked. He checked around his room to find anything he missed that he wanted to take. His eyes caught a thick, black journal full of empty pages. The journal had been a gift from Moominpappa when he was younger, before he was old enough to develop any of his own interests and Moominpappa had been certain Moomin was the next great writer (after himself of course). Moomin never got around to using it, as he'd never had anything worth writing about. Now, though, he was about to embark on a proper adventure and surely that would be a great story. Surely there would be events on their travels that Moomin wished to take down for posterity. 

Perhaps, if his beloved didn't protest acquiring one more possession, he would gift it to Snufkin as a wedding present. That decided, Moomin grabbed the journal and tucked it into his bag. It wasn't too heavy and it didn't take up much room, after all. It certainly wouldn't hold him back.

To Moomin's surprise, when he got downstairs, Snufkin was waiting for him, sitting at the table with Moominmamma and Moominpappa, sipping on a cup of coffee. The three of them peacefully enjoyed one another's company until Moomin broke the silence by barrelling enthusiastically down the stairs, feet pounding against the wooden steps.

He tripped down the last two steps, his arms flailed wildly through the air in a panic, until he was caught by two strong arms. Snufkin's amused face looked down at him. Moomin blushed, then blushed harder as he remembered both his parents were witnessing the entire embarrassing affair. He grabbed onto Snufkin's shoulders to correct his feet and stood up properly. Snufkin's paws drifted down to Moomin's waist. Moomin coughed awkwardly as Moominmamma and Moominpappa's stares bored into his back. He moved away and their paws fell from each other. Looking at Snufkin's paws hanging down by his sides made Moomin empty, so he took hold of one gently and felt lovely and full again.

"U-um, I finished packing." Moomin told him shyly.

"Took you long enough, darling."

"Oh, don't be mean." Moomin scolded with no heat behind it. "Will you take a look and tell me if I'm missing anything? Or if I need to take anything out?"

He handed the backpack over to Snufkin, who took it over to the table and flipped it open. Moomin went with him, as neither of them let go of each other's paws. He carefully unpacked each item one by one and nodded at each of them. To Moomin's surprise, he didn't say anything about the journal, although he did give it a small smile.

"I'm impressed, darling. You've done such a good job keeping to the basics." Snufkin efficiently packed everything back up.

"You think so?"

"Yes, well done."

Moomin trilled happily, then covered his mouth at the sound as Moominmamma chuckled. "You sound quite pleased, dear."

Moomin whined and buried his face in Snufkin's shoulder. Snufkin patted his back reassuringly. "Don't be embarrassed, darling, I'm just as happy as you are."

As he leaned his head against Snufkin's chest, he blushed at the sound of the quiet purring.

* * *

It was a struggle to keep up with Snufkin's fast pace as they surmounted the Lonely Mountains. Near the top, his beloved finally noticed and dropped back to slow down for him. Moomin rewarded this with a kiss and linked their paws together. The two pink-faced lovers hiked the rest of the mountain without a break before they reached flat terrain. A river ran through the grassy land they found, so they set up camp there for the night. 

They cast their fishing rods into the river to catch dinner before it got dark. Moomin thwapped his tail against the ground lightly, then against his own lap, then lightly against Snufkin's side. Snufkin ignored it, likely hadn't noticed it at all. Moomin thwapped his tail a little harder on Snufkin's knee. Snufkin smiled down at it before he turned his attention back to fishing. Moomin pouted and wrapped his tail around Snufkin's wrist. Snufkin curled his paw around it and stroked the tuft gently with his thumb. 

"If you want my attention, darling, you only need to ask."

"This is more fun, though!" Moomin pressed his side against Snufkin's and wrapped his tail around his beloved's waist instead of his wrist. He sighed contentedly as he tucked his head into the crook of Snufkin's neck. 

"You're in a good mood."

"Why should I not be?"

"I didn't think you liked hiking."

"I don't. I just like being with you." 

Moomin watched as Snufkin turned adorably pink and pushed his face into the top of Moomin's head, nuzzling into the fur. He let go of his fishing rod and curled his paws into Moomin's fur as he tucked himself around him.

Dinner could wait. There were more important things.

* * *

"Goodness, it's gorgeous." Moomin breathed as they came across the first town since they left Moomin Valley. The town wasn't anything like the valley, it was far too crowded for that, but it was beautiful in it's own way. The buildings were built around in a swirling circle that expanded outwards. They were all painted different colours of the rainbow and fairy lights and buntings hung from roofs and windows. 

People roaming the streets wore strange garments, not appropriate for working or playing. The skirts had giant bustles and the shirts had dramatic frills all over. The clothes were just as colourful as the buildings and the make-up was the same. The town was bustling with activity, as the residents cooked and hung up decorations and paraded through the streets dancing. 

"Have you been here before?" Moomin asked Snufkin.

"Yes, it's quite impossible to avoid when you take this path South."

"Would you want to? If you could?"

"Sometimes. You know I like to be alone. Not this time though."

Moomin waggled his ears. "Why not this time?"

"I want to show you everything." Snufkin elbowed Moomin gently, as they walked next to each other. "I don't want you missing out."

"Thanks, Snufkin." Moomin said shyly. "I want to see everything you love."

"Then we shall have to find you a mirror."

"H-huh?" Moomin tripped over his own feet. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you want to see what I love..." Snufkin trailed off and tugged gently on Moomin's ear, as Moomin blushed.

"Oh, Snufkin. Nobody would believe me if I told them how romantic you are."

"Our Snufkin? A romantic? You're right, I don't believe you." 

Moomin yelped in surprise as Mymble and her chaotic herd appeared apparently out of nowhere. 

"O-oh! Hello Mymble. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, why not, dear? I do love a party after all."

"A party?"

"Yes, dear. Isn't that why you're here? Are your parents around? I should like to say hello, it's been so long."

"A-actually they're still at home. And I didn't know there was a party here." Moomin turned to Snufkin. "Did you know?"

Snufkin looked very pleased with himself. "Yes, I thought you'd like to go dancing."

Moomin's breath hitched as he fought back happy tears at the thoughtfullness. "I'd love to dance with you, Snufkin."

"Well, things certainly have changed since the last time I was in Moomin Valley." Mymble grinned and a few of her children giggled around her. Moomin blushed as he took Snufkin's paw. 

"I'm taking him travelling with me." Snufkin informed Mymble and her children. 

Mymble pressed her hand against her chest, where a pleasant flush rose up. "Oh my! How darling! I remember when I was young and Snufkin's father was courting me. We journeyed together for months, sailing all around the world with his little friends and my children - the ones I already had back then. Then their entire crew settled down to get married."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Snufkin's Pappa courted you?" This was news to Moomin, who had been under the impression Snufkin didn't have any parents. Certainly, nobody had raised him.

"Yes, of course, that's how Snufkin came about, you see." Mymble explained patiently. 

"You... What?"

"Oh, I suppose I never mentioned it." Snufkin commented mildly.

"Mentioned what?"

"The Mymble is my mother." Snufkin explained. Mymble grinned wider, if that was possible.

"But- but that means Little My is your...sister?"

"Unfortunately." Snufkin joked. "I thought you already knew that part? I did say she was family."

"Yes but I thought you meant she was family in the way Snorkmaiden and Snork and Sniff are family. I didn't know you meant you were actually related."

"Oh. No, I meant she was my sister."

"Snufkin?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I think I've just embarrassed myself in front of your mamma."

Snufkin, Mymble and the crowd of children burst into familiar amused giggles. 

* * *

Moomin's ears flattened down on top of his head in disappointment as he read the painted wooden sign nailed to the door of the dance hall.

Admittance: 5 Gold Coins

That put a nail in the coffin of Snufkin's dancing idea. Moomin didn't have any pockets to carry money in and Snufkin's pockets were perpeptually empty. It was a pity, really, as Moomin had been looking forward to it all day ever since Mymble had let slip the surprise.

"Why so sad, darling?"

"Oh, Snufkin. We can't get into the party! We don't have enough money to pay the entrance fee."

"Oh really?" Snufkin smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure...we don't have any money?"

"Are you sure we don't have a way to get in?" He clarified, folded his arms and leaned casually against the wall with a roguish charming grin. Moomin's ears perked up.

"You have a way for us to get in?"

Snufkin flashed a dangerously sharp fang and held out his paw as though inviting Moomin to dance. Moomin, who had never been able to deny Snufkin anything, took the paw with his own. He gasped as Snufkin tugged him forward to press against Snufkin's chest. Snufkin brought his paw up to kiss it, like a gentleman. Moomin's face burned bright red and he felt his knees buckle under the weight of Snufkin's affections.

"Are you ready, my darling?" Snufkin whispered.

"I'm ready, my love." Moomin whispered back.

To his surprise, Snufkin blushed an adorable light pink and bit his lip shyly. 

"Snufkin? What's the matter?"

"You- You called me your love." Snufkin said, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course I did. I love you." Moomin replied, confused. "O-or do you mean you didn't like it? I'm sorry. I shan't say it again."

"No, not at all! I like it. I only brought it up because you've, um, you've never called me your love before." He said, shyly smiling into Moomin's shoulder as he pushed his face into the fur.

"I haven't?" Moomin was genuinely shocked. How had he resisted calling Snufkin his love for so long? After recieving such an addictive reaction to the pet name, Moomin kicked himself for not taking advantage of the adorable quirk sooner. He should have started calling Snufkin his love on day one. He could have been gazing at his beloved's adorable pink blush or feeling his heated face pressed against him for months. 

He cupped Snufkin's face and tilted it up so he could nuzzle their snouts together. Snufkin purred and nuzzled back.

"Well, my love, what's your plan?"

Snufkin pushed closer. "Do we really have to go to the party? Can we not spend some time alone together instead?"

"Oh, Snufkin!" Moomin giggled, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "I would like to go to the party, please, my love."

"Of course, my darling, anything for you."

* * *

"Are you sure nobody will catch us?" Moomin hissed, as Snufkin crawled through the hedgerows in front of him. Snufkin looked over his shoulder with a mischievous smile. 

"Of course they won't. They're far too busy drinking and dancing to care about what we're doing."

"Surely, not all of them?" Moomin fretted.

"Absolutely all of them. The Winter Festival is this town's biggest party of the year. There will be far too many people for anyone to notice another couple added to the masses."

"Sure," Moomin agreed as he crawled into the hedgerow after Snufkin despite his protests. "But what if someone sees us lurking in the bushes? They'll be suspicious then."

"We'll already be inside by then. What would they do then?"

"They could kick us out!"

"We can just find another way in."

"They could have us arrested."

"For what? Party crashing?"

"Don't laugh! They could! For- for trespassing!'

"I'll dig us out of our cell if they do."

"What if the ground is made of concrete?"

"What sort of prisons have you been in?"

"None, thank you very much!"

"If the ground is made of concrete, I'll wait for the guard to fall asleep then steal the keys from his belt."

"What if he doesn't fall asleep?"

"He will. They always do. That's how so many prisoners escape."

"You have an answer for everything, my love."

Snufkin paused almost imperceptibly, before he crawled out of the hedgerow. "I have to have the answers, my darling, since you are so full of questions."

He reached down and helped Moomin stand up and brush the leaves off his white fur. 

"Brought a friend this year, have you, Snufkin?"

For the second time that day, Moomin yelped in fright. He looked around but couldn't find who spoke until Snufkin addressed his answer to some high-up tree branches. 

"This is my Moomin. I'm taking him travelling."

A catlike man lay stretched out on the branch, lazily swishing his tail back and forth. He looked a lot like Snufkin, only with darker fur and bright blue eyes. He even had the same style hat, only in red rather than green. He only opened one eye as he talked to them.

"Travelling, hmm? Oh my, oh my, how exciting."

The man stared at Moomin, who resisted the urge to step back. He didn't want to let this stranger intimidate him in front of Snufkin, especially as it seemed Snufkin already knew him. "Why, I haven't been travelling for years."

"Of course not," Snufkin replied simply. "You're far too lazy for that."

Did Snufkin not like this man? It wasn't like him to insult someone for no reason, although he could be blunt. Moomin glanced at him then back to the man in worry, trying to gage a reaction. The man did not seem offended at all. A grin spread widely across his face. 

"And why should I, when I'm so comfortable here?" He stretched languidly along the branch.

"In the tree?" Moomin asked, puzzled.

"Wherever I please, whenever I please."

"You are starting to sound like Snufkin."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "One could say that, I suppose. I've heard it most often the other way around. That is the nature of parents after all."

"Parents?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, darling, I forgot again. This is my father, The Joxter."

Moomin's eyes widened. "Oh! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said shyly.

Joxter's tail flicked. "That's a polite young man you've got there, Snufkin."

"Yes, he's lovely isn't he?"

Moomin blushed and braced himself for another embarrassing conversation. 

* * *

Snufkin turned out to be right. Nobody noticed them as they slipped through the back doors of the dance hall. Moomin held Snufkin's paw and looked around anxiously, but nobody even glanced in their direction. Moomin quickly pulled Snufkin over to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Do I have a choice?" Snufkin asked, easily gliding into the steps.

Moomin ducked his head. "Sorry I got excited."

"It's okay. We are here so we can dance."

"We're here just for dancing? I thought we were here to meet your parents?"

"I didn't even know they were here, let alone both in the same place at the same time."

"The same time? They didn't come here together?"

"They're both the kind of people to let themselves end up wherever life takes them. They only meet up when their paths cross naturally. It can be years before they see each other again. I don't think they even know each other are here. They'll be rather pleased when they find each other later."

Moomin suddenly felt very lucky that Snufkin spent most of the year in Moomin Valley, and only the winter months away from him. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't see Snufkin for years at a time. 

"Shouldn't we tell them? So they can spend more time together?"

"No, they prefer it like this. They think it's romantic to catch each other's eyes across the room. Apparently it was how they first met."

Moomin sighed dreamily. "That does sound romantic."

"What? Was our own courtship not enough for you?" Snufkin laughed. "Should I be more romantic?"

"You're perfect as you are. I don't ever want you to change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the penultimate chapter! Yay! Unfortunately that means the fic is almost over 😓 but I've had a wonderful time with all of you <3
> 
> Tell me what you thought! Are they adorable or what? What do you mean Moomin didn't know Snufkin had parents? Why have we never heard about this town in canon before? Where does Snufkin want to show Moomin? Why did everyone in last chapter's comments focus so much on the green eggs and ham question? 
> 
> I hope you liked it! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Step Eight: Your Beloved Embraces Your Culture And You Promise To Spend The Rest Of Your Lives Together

Moomin was hyperventilating as he stared out the window of Moomin House towards the bridge. This was the day. He was finally getting married to his true love after two years of travelling around the world together. He was getting everything he ever wanted and he couldn't breathe.

Little My stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, scowling. "Breathe like a normal person, why don't you?"

"Leave him alone, dear." Moominmamma shooed her away. "It's normal for men to get cold feet before these kind of events."

"Never mind his feet! I'm talking about his lungs!"

"I don't have cold feet!" Moomin blurted out, feeling rather offended at the prospect. 

"Then why are you panicking?" Little My demanded to know.

"I don't have cold feet, but what if Snufkin does?" Moomin whined. "He hates being tied down! What if he changes his mind about marrying me? What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore and runs away forever and never wants to see me again and he realises he never loved me and I never see him again and I grow old and die all alone because I'll never love anyone else ever‽"

He panted for breath. 

"Feel better, do you?" Little My raised an eyebrow in judgement. 

Moominmamma stroked the fur on top of Moomin's head. "Dear, you know I'll assure you as much as you need. You deserve to be loved. I don't know what I can say that hasn't been said before, but you must know by now that Snufkin loves you. You're best friends. If he had any issues, he would have mentioned them to you by now." 

"Yeah," Little My agreed. "What sort of idiot waits until their wedding day to panic? Didn't you get this out of the way earlier?"

"Oh, yes, I panicked quite a lot at the beginning of our courtship. And the middle. And a bit near the end."

"Isn't that enough to get the panic out of your system? It's been almost three years already!"

"No! I need to have one last panic before I find out Snufkin's left me forever!"

Little My slapped him hard across the face. Moomin rubbed the tiny stinging part of his snout. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you're being a dumb bitch!" She shouted. "If my brother didn't want to marry you, I would've beat your ass for not leaving him alone, the same as every other one of his stupid suitors!"

Moomin stared at her with his mouth agape, then slumped back down in his chair. 

"Oh, really, Little My? Thank you. I feel so much better now."

She blinked in surprise. "Huh. I wasn't expecting that to work."

"Then why did you say it?" He cried.

"Because I'm Little My and I do what I like!" She shouted, as she ran from the room. "I'm going to go see Snufkin!"

"Mamma, Little My hit me."

"I know, dear." Moominamma adjusted his bow tie.

* * *

Moomin and Snufkin met in the middle of the bridge over the river. Moominmamma, Moominpappa, Snorkmaiden, Snork and Sniff stood on the side of the river with Moomin House. Joxter, Mymble, Little My and the Mymble's many children stood on the other side of the river where Snufkin's tent was usually set up. It had mysteriously disappeared since the morning, which Moomin thought probably had something to do with Snorkmaiden, who had taken it upon herself to decorate for the event. She had done an excellent job; lanterns lit the bridge and flowers covered Moomin House. 

Moomin had brushed out his fur and put on a light blue bow tie, which his Pappa had worn for his own wedding. He stood facing Snufkin who looked beautiful, glowing even. Snufkin had taken off his coat and hat and was now only wearing his trousers, button up shirt and boots. It was obvious he'd cleaned up, at the crisp white of his shirt and the shiny leather of his boots. He didn't own any other clothes, but Moomin didn't care. He was gorgeous, no matter what he wore. He'd obviously cleaned himself up as well as his clothes; his skin was clean and free of dirt, his hair was soft and silky and light. 

As they walked towards each other, Moomin couldn't breathe for the second time that day. They met in the middle of the bridge on the first day of spring, as they always did. It almost felt as though they hadn't spent the last two years travelling together, practically attached at the hip. They'd only been separated for one single day before they reunited and Moomin felt as though it had been months. 

The sun began to dip below the horizon, casting it's purple glow over the ceremony. Moomin and Snufkin clasped their paws together. 

"Snufkin, my love, I don't think our union came as a surprise to...well...anyone who's met us."

Snufkin laughed. "I think you're right there."

"Ever since I met you, you're the only person I've wanted to be with. You're the one, Snufkin. When you agreed to let me court you, I thought it was the happiest day of my life, but I was wrong. This is."

Snufkin smiled bashfully. "Before you, I've never felt the urge to return to a place. At first I wondered what was so special about this valley, but then I realised it was you. It's always been you, Moomin."

The two each had a ribbon wrapped around their own wrist. Moomin's was blue and Snufkin's was green. They took the ribbons and each tied theirs around the other's wrist to symbolise their commitment to each other for the rest of their lives. Then they shared one sweet kiss. 

Their now much larger family cheered as they kissed, celebrating that the two had finally gotten married after spending so many years dancing around each other. Neither moomins or mumriks or mymbles cared for long, droning ceremonies so such a short one was a delight. Now the ceremony was over, there was one thing left to do; party.

* * *

Moomin and Snufkin's wedding party was the biggest event in Moomin Valley since the midsummer festival. Every soul who lived in Moomin Valley was invited and even many friends they had who lived outside of it. Snufkin wasn't the kind of person to invite anyone anywhere, so it was a shock and honour for those distant friends to receive one to his wedding, of all events. 

Snufkin was simply relieved they had run into his parents while they travelled, so he didn't have to track them down. They had even managed to show up together for once, instead of arriving separately and "accidentally" coming across one another in the middle of the night. Moominmamma and Moominpappa were easy to find, of course, as Moomin still lived with them. 

For now.

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning before Snufkin finally dragged Moomin away from the party, which continued to rage on into the night. Moomin let himself be dragged away, and ignored Little My smirking at him. They passed her on the way out and Moomin pushed her shoulder, causing her to stumble into the person standing behind her. Who happened to be Snorkmaiden. 

Snorkmaiden turned around with a gasp and began to fuss over Little My, checking she was okay and uninjured, her paws fluttering over her searching for wounds. Little My blushed red and allowed herself to be fussed over, completely distracted from tormenting Moomin. 

Snufkin tugged on his paw again, insistently.

"S-Snufkin? I'm sorry I didn't realise how late it was. Usually you've gone off alone by now."

Snufkin looked over his shoulder in surprise. "I did. I went to have some time alone around the middle, I think, but then I came back. It's our wedding day. We should spend it together."

Moomin smiled at the sweetness. 

"I have a surprise for you." Snufkin told him.

"A surprise?" 

"Yes, it's a wedding present for you."

"Oh! You didn't need to get me a present."

"There's some traditions worth keeping."

"I didn't think mumriks put too much stock in traditions."

"We don't. So I'm keeping a moomin tradition for you instead." Snufkin led him by the paw further and further into the forest. 

A burst of laughter echoed from the dancefloor and Moomin looked over his shoulder to see Moominpappa blushing and hiding under his top hat as Moominmamma, Joxter and Mymble surrounded him. He wondered vaguely what was so funny but decided against asking; he was already too far away and his newly wedded husband was asking for his attention.

The dark forest was almost intimidating in the moonlight, with sharp branches looming overhead and stars peering through the trees. Moomin felt his husband's warm paw holding his and wasn't scared at all. They walked for a little while until in the distance, Moomin saw a series of tiny golden glowing lights in the distance. 

"What are those lights, my love? Do you know if there are fairies in this part of the forest?"

Snufkin smiled secretively. "Not quite. Why don't we take a look?"

It was quite obvious that Snufkin was leading him here, and he knew his husband would never take him to a fae-circle or anywhere else dangerous (without warning him first at least), so Moomin bounced on his feet in excitement and charged forward to investigate the lights. 

As they approached, Moomin saw the lights were lanterns hanging from tree branches along a little winding cobblestone path. He'd never noticed cobblestones in the forest before. They followed the path and at the end there was an adorable round cottage in the middle of a large clearing. Moomin stopped in his tracks. Had they taken a wrong turn? He must have been mistaken about where Snufkin was taking him. 

"I didn't know anybody lived here." 

"That's because they don't. We haven't moved in yet."

Moomin snapped his head around to stare at Snufkin. "What? Say that again?"

"It occurred to me, since we're married now, we should have our own home so, well, I-I built one."

Moomin took a disbelieving step towards the cottage. "You built this? B-but how? When? We only just got back a few days ago!"

"It's not like we never come back to Moomin Valley."

"We're definitely not here enough for you to be able to build an entire house!"

"I've only been adding the finishing touches. I actually started building it when we gave each other flower crowns."

Moomin's mouth dropped open. "We'd only just started courting then! How could you possibly know we'd end up married?"

"You told me flower crowns meant that we were practically engaged."

"It's not quite the same thing."

"Yes? But even so, I wanted to marry you. You wanted to marry me. So I built us this house so we can live together when we're married."

"I didn't even know you knew how to build houses!"

"I don't. Or I didn't, I suppose I do now. I asked Moominpappa to help me."

"Hang on a minute!" Moomin pointed an accusing finger at Snufkin. "You were planning to marry me before I proposed to you!"

"Yes? Of course."

"Then you were planning to propose!"

"You beat me to it."

"And Moominpappa knew?"

"Yes, I had to tell him to ask for help with the house."

"That's why he was acting so weird when I told him I was going to propose to you!"

"He was acting weird?"

"He kept trying to get me to put it off but I was determined. He told me to wait until spring because it was special to us."

"That makes sense. I was going to propose to you on the first day of spring. Our house was completely built by the time we left, but I wanted it to be a surprise for our wedding day. Moominpappa said building your partner a home was a tradition for moomins who get married." Snufkin scuffed his boot on the cobblestone path. "Do you...like it?"

"Like it? Oh, Snufkin, I love it!" Moomin threw his arms around his husband and lavished him with kisses. "I can't believe it, my love, you built a home for us! But you hate being inside. Are you sure you won't feel trapped living here?"

"Not to worry. I have a plan for when I begin to feel like that." Snufkin lead him to the other side of the cottage. On that side of the clearing was a large, clear lake as well as a small awning, just big enough to cover the tent which had been pitched there. A campfire was already set up next to the lake, burning in the open air with smooth grey rocks surrounding it. "If I feel overwhelmed, I can just come out here for a while."

"Goodness," Moomin breathed. "You've thought of everything, my love."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Snufkin replied coyly. "I'm not a bit used to houses. I'm sure I've forgotten something. If you tell me, we can fix it together."

Moomin liked the sound of that. There was only one problem with the plan; the cottage was already absolutely perfect. It was round and blue, as all moomin houses should be. The kitchen was warm and comforting, although neither of them were incredible cooks like Moominmamma. It had a utility room and a washroom and a pantry. It had a guest room for Moomin's parents and four more; each for one of their friends. It had an attic and a wine cellar. The cottage felt bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. 

"Your parents!" Moomin gasped.

"What about them?"

"They don't have a bedroom!" 

"Don't worry, darling. I did that on purpose. Mymble's house travels with her and Joxter only ever sleeps in places that aren't bedrooms. He'd be very offended if we made him feel too welcome."

"I still don't understand your family, my love."

"I don't think anyone ever will."

"It's perfect, my love. Thank you for making a home for us."

"My darling," Snufkin answered, blushing. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"Even live in a house?"

"Even live in a house."

* * *

"I have something for you too." Moomin said shyly as they cuddled up in bed together later that night. "It's not as big or impressive as a house, but I hope you like it all the same."

"Well, we don't need two houses. I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is. It's from you, after all."

Moomin blushed and wriggled out of Snufkin's grasp. Snufkin whined and made grabbing paws in his direction. "Surely it can wait, my darling? Can we not stay right here for just a little longer?"

"Don't worry, my love, it's only in my backpack." Moomin gestured to the bag which hung from a hook next to their bedroom door. Snufkin must have spirited it away at some point during the day, when Moomin had been distracted by the wedding. He wasn't worried about spoiling the surprise; Snufkin was very respectful of his privacy and never rummaged through Moomin's belongings. 

Moomin flipped the top of the pack open and rifled through the contents, feeling very much like his mother with her handbag. With a delighted, triumphant cry, he pulled out the thick black journal he'd packed inside two years ago and handed it over to Snufkin. Snufkin reverently took the journal from him, having seen him writing in it and having never been allowed to look. He waited until Moomin crawled back into the bed next to him and cuddled up under the blankets before he opened it. 

The first page contained only a small doodle of Snufkin and Moomin sitting next to each other on the bridge outside Moomin House. Moomin was a little insecure about the amateurish artwork, but Snufkin only smiled fondly and cooed in delight at how cute it was. He turned the page and was greeted with a list of contents, which Moomin had added after he filled the entire book.

  1. _The Story Of How We Met_

  2. _The Story Of How We Became Friends_

  3. _The Story Of How We Fell In Love_

  4. _The Story Of The Dragon_

  5. _The Story Of The Green Emerald_

  6. _The Story Of Our First Dance_

  7. _The Story Of Your First Hibernation With Me_

  8. _The Story Of How I Met Your Parents_

  9. _The Story Of Our Courtship (The Moomin Kind)_

  10. _The Story Of Our Courtship (The Mumrik Kind)_

Snufkin stared down at the book with tears brimming in his eyes. Moomin felt his heart drop. After everything, after their wedding, after courting Snufkin and being courted, after traveling around the world together, Moomin had ruined everything by handing him a silly, old notebook. 

"Oh, please don't cry Snufkin! I promise it's okay if you don't like it. I'm sorry, please, I'll get rid of it." Moomin reached out to take the journal from his husband. Snufkin snapped the journal shut and curled himself defensively around it.

"My darling, this is the sweetest, most thoughtful gift I have ever received. Get over here and kiss me. Now."

Moomin swooped in close and pressed their snouts together. Who was he to deny a request like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh it's over! 😭😭😭 I'm going to miss you guys!!! And this fic too!
> 
> I'm surprised so many of you focused on Moominpappa being courted by Joxter - that was only supposed to be a funny throwaway conversation 😂 Yes, Joxter was courting all three of the Oshun Oxtra crew, change my mind.
> 
> Also, yes, Moominpappa helped Snufkin build the house. Snufkin didn't tell him it was for Moomin for after they get married until several months in. Moominpappa never even questioned why Snufkin was building a house. He's always been oblivious 😂
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, especially those of you who commented on every single chapter. You kept me motivated and I love you! ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
